Take a Chance With Trust
by Rand-dums
Summary: This is a rewrite of my other story Mistakes, Regrets, Chances,. So May (changed name) was moving to New York with her parents till they got into a mysterious car accident. And when she is finally moved to New York, things begin to unfold. I know not a good summary. I'm not good with that but its all I got. If you want to read the other version just go to my profile.
1. Chapter 1

" Mason Anderson! How many times do I have to tell you to put your seatbelt on!?"

" But Mom! It's so annoying!"

When she say's your full name, you have no choice but to do as she says. My mother sat in the passenger seat beside my Dad, who was trying to concentrate on the road. I could easily notice his eye twitching in the mirror. Cause this trip has been full of yelling and complaints, and the fact that we've driving all night didn't help. And I was exhausted because someone had to keep dad from falling asleep at the wheel.

" May, listen to your mother. Or so help me I will pull this car over and do it myself." He said sternly with a hint of anger and annoyance.

Sighing in frustration I reached over my shoulder grabbing the strap buckling myself to the seat.

" I thought we'd be there by now." I grumbled crossing my arms.

" New York isn't exactly a hop skip and away. If I had to dance like a ballerina just to be there in two seconds, I would." Dad yawned leaning forward in his seat trying to stretch his back.

" Totou and all?" I raised a brow.

" If means getting some sleep. Definitely."

Mom just laughed to herself at the thought of her husband being in a totou and tights. " Hon, I'd would disown you then and there."

" Hmph, you wouldn't resist me."

" Don't flatter yourself sweetie." Mom scoffed.

Looking out the window seeing the vast flat land pass by. It was strange moving to a new place. In a blink of an eye we're moving to New York from California. Go figure. Dad getting a new job and all was great. But I didn't think moving would be so hard. It's not like I had any friends or anything, but a new school, environment and home. I'm sure that would scare anybody. Not that I'm .Not me.

A white and gray ball of fur hopped on my lap drawing me out of my thoughts.

" You getting tired of feeling cooped up Furball?" I ran my hand across the messy fur of the just yawned stretching across my lap extending claws out. " Yeah, I'd like to get of the car to." I sighed scratching behind her ear.

The sky outside was starting to grow cloudy, as thunder cut through the air. _Looks like it's going to rain soon._

We still have a long drive, and it was barely the afternoon. And dad looks like he's going to pass out on the steering wheel. But he was just as stubborn as me, must run in the family. And we're probably not gonna stop anytime soon, cause from the vast flat land. There doesn't appear to be a gas station for miles.

Pulling out a book I got to reading with Furball curled up in my lap fluffing her fur up.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but the sound of my book falling to the floor woke me. The sky looked darker when I last saw it. Furball was still curled up on my lap body rising and falling as she breathed in her sleep. She was so warm,

The sound of rain pattering against the window landed on my ears, as I rubbed my eyes. It didn't look like any normal drizzle...no. Lighting flashed across the dark sky thunder claps following after.

" Dad?"

" Your father is sleeping." Mom looked back at me from the rearview mirror. She was the one know driving while my dad sat snoring in the passenger seat.

Yawning, I sat up straight careful of trying not to wake Furball who stirred with a small huff.

" You doing okay?"

" I'm fine sweetie, just exhausted is all." She smiled tiredly through the mirror.

" I just thought we'd were there already." I leaned my head against the cold window.

" Me too." She sighed. " But I'm sure the new place will work out fine. Besides you get to have a bigger room, just like you wanted. And there's a small school. I'm sure you'll meet new people. You might even make a few friends." She tried to lift the mood a bit with that last part.

" No one wants to be my friend. They'll think I'll fight them or something." I huffed.

" Well, if you actually talk to some people they might not see you that way."

" _Might_."

Another lightning bolt flashed illuminating the land. A glimmer poked at the corner of my vision. Right in the side mirror of the car a distant car was driving behind us. Squiting to get a closer look-

Something's not right. The two headlights seemed to be growing in the reflection. And fast. " Mom." I called out in warning. The sound of another car revving got closer, " MOM!"

The car jerked forward, Mom screamed as she tried to gain control of the wheel, but the wet asphalt wasn't doing any good. The car was sliding as my mom tried to slam on the brakes. The car behind us revved again as it's tires screeched. Our car had swerved sideways, the headlight of the white van that throttled on the road blinded my vision. The large van collided in the middle of our car, on impact it sent us off the road rolling. The glass broke, but I couldn't shield my eyes as I tried to hold onto Furball.

Glass hit my eyes, as my body was hit on all sides.

Furball cried in distress as she pawed at my face. When the car came to a stop, my body ached all over. Water trickled from above soaking my clothes. I felt gravity tugging at my side and the seat belt buckled around me was constricting as I was hanging sideways.

The sound of a car door slamming shut, made me jerk. Pain flared throughout my head, as the sound of crunching glass filled the air, and it was getting closer.

Furball hissed, growling loudly.

Feeling around for the buckle I clicked the button. Regretting it as I fell across the seat hitting the other door. " ARGGGH!" I screamed in pain as a shard of glass stabbed through my sweater. It felt so much worse than a needle from the doctors.

" Ngh...May?" Dad stirred groaning as he tried to move, but the car had dented from the front and now his legs were trapped. " W-What happened? Are you alright?"

Blindly feeling my surroundings my hand latched onto the seat. "C-Car crashed-..from..behind." I didn't pulling myself would be so hard. And I think my back may or may not be bruised. Cause it felt like it was on fire. " D-Doing great."

Furball hissed louder claws digging into the seat.

A dark figure approached the car wreck, as the other figure got out of the van. " _It will be of this place that we must retrieve specimens which is in this place."_

My body froze, I couldn't see, but that voice sounded to...unnerving to be human.

" Who's there!?" Dad yelled as he struggled to get his legs free.

" J-John?" Mom's voice sounded hoarse as she stirred awake.

" Darcy, stay calm." Dad's voice shook the panic in his voice was clear.

The door was ripped apart, as the sound of my mother screaming and thrashing made my heart sink. Dad yelled struggling under the weight of the car on his legs. My body locked in on itself, I want to move but it wasn't really listening to my mind. But what am I going to do? Something warm trickled down my cheek, reaching a hand up it felt to thick to be rain water.

" Get your hands off my wife!" Dad rustled around, there was the sound of metal bending under pressure followed by my Dad's cries of pain. " Let go! Damnit!" He clung to the seat and saw his daughter hiding behind the seat. The dark figures pulled at his legs with less effort on their part. " Mason, May." His voice was lower than a whisper. " Whatever happens, don't come out."

" D-Dad?"

The figures dragged him out as he thrashed around in their grip. They left him right next to his wife who was shaking with fear, her eyes flicking between her husband and the car. Giving her a nod John struggled to sit himself up, but puncture wounds on his legs restricted his movements.

" Who are you?' He growled as he glared at the two men. They didn't say anything as one had a gun aimed at them if they tried anything.

" _That is none of your business, which is ours."_ The man spoke in a monotone voice. The one holding the gun nodded to the other. The weaponless one moved grabbing John and Darcy by their arms and throwing them through the open van doors. And slamming them shut.

Thunder claps boomed louder, making Furball retreat back towards me, pawing my lap. Feeling around through the darkness, I could feel her wet matted fur, the feline was shivering as I stroked her back.

My head turned in the direction to the sound of the van's tires skidding across dirt and asphalt.

Curling in on myself I held Furball close, as we both shivered from the cold. For once in my life, I'm actually alone.

And that's what scares me the most.

* * *

Beep beep beep beep…

" Any changes?"

" No."

" How long has it been?"

" 1 week sir."

The doctor sighed as he looked over the clipboard. " Mason Anderson, concussion, eye injuries, hypothermia."

" Police said she was found off the side of the road outside Lanecaster." The nurse spoke looking at the patients sleeping form. It took the nurses hours to get every shard of glass from her eyes. And since she had them in so long she may have some seeing problems. And one of where ear drums were ruptured, hearing problems may occur as well. But maybe by dome miracle it'll girl almost looked blue when they first brought her in.

But when putting fluids and kept warm, her tanned skin wasn't as pale, it was actually a perfect shade. Like the sun kissed her. Her long brown hair draped on her sides, and those golden eyes were something rare. Too bad there was glass in them for her to get a closer look.

" Just only 10 years old," the doctor sighed frowning, " what about the parents?"

" Missing, the bodies weren't found. It's like they just disappeared." The nurse shrugged as she walked over adjusting the fluid tube flicking it a few times. " Poor thing. Probably has no family. Or else someone would've visited her by now."

" Yeah." The doctor placed the clipboard back to the bed. " I actually got a call today, some social workers will come by later today."

The nurse only frowned, as she moved a strand of hair back from Mason's face. Her face was covered in cuts, a large bandage covered a large cut on her arm. At such a young age and she already lost her parents.

" Um? Nurse Carol?"

" Yes?"

" Is that a cat?" The doctor pointed to a ball of fur curled up on Mason's chest. He walked over reaching out to pet it. But Fur ball's ear twitched hearing the man's footsteps, it's head perked up from its ball and it hissed at the man.

" Oh, the little thing didn't want to be separated from her and whenever we tried to touch it. It would go full on kamikaze. So we just let it be. I didn't think a cat could be so loyal."

" I can see that." He quickly pulled his hand back before the small feline could scratch his hand with it's claws. " Well I'll come by later to check on any progress. I got appointments today."

" Monday's are always the worst Dr. Harmon." Carol laughed as she waved the doctor off.

" Damn right." He chuckled leaving the room.

* * *

" Please I advise you not to stress her out. The girl just woke up." Carol walked down the hospital halls.

" We'll try not to ask to many questions ma'am." The woman spoke, as she adjusted her folder on her arm.

" We know how to handle situations madam. So we'll be brief." The man spoke as walked beside his partner.

" Just keep in mind, she lost her parents and hasn't taken it well so far." Carol frowned, as she came up to the door twisting the doorknob gesturing them inside.

There sat Mason staring at Furball in her lap. The cat perked up eyeing the two people who walked in who sat themselves beside the bed. Furball growled as her fur lifted on end, eyes watching their every movement.

Mason didn't even acknowledged them as she stared aimlessly into her lap. They had removed the bandages from her eyes but didn't exactly have perfect vision.

" Hello there Mason." The man spoke in a hush voice. " You doing alright?"

Nothing.

He cleared his throat. " I'm Joshua and this is my friend Nancy." He gestured to his partner who frowned looking at Mason. " We just came here to ask you a few questions. You don't have to answer some of them if you don't want to."

Finally Mason looked in his direction but her eyes stared at the wall. She just nodded her head meekly.

" Okay, do you know any living family members? Friends of your parents?"

She answered with a shake of her head.

Carol stood off to the side quietly listening. If they did anything to make her uncomfortable it was her job to remove them from the room. Can't have them killing off her patient.

" We're your parent acting out of the ordinary before their disappearance?"

That question made Mason stiffen her shoulders, but she shook her head. Furball noticed her owners distress, the caat got up and rubbed her head against Mason's forearm. It seemed to help her relax.

Nancy spoke before Joshua could ask another question. " Is that your cat?" Mason turned her head towards the woman's direction and nodded as she stroked Furball's head. " I have two back at home. Their both trouble makers, their always opening doors in my house, sneaky little pests. I actually thought my house was haunted till I found one of them trying to open my pantry door with his paws." She laughed lightly.

A small smile grew on Mason's face, but quickly fell.

" Mason, it's okay. We're here to help you." Nancy spoke in a gentle voice scooting her chair closer to the bed. Earning a glare from Furball.

Mason's expression turned grim as she held Furball closer and just shook her head.

Sighing Joshua turned to Nancy placing a hand on her shoulder. " She needs some time to adjust to her situation."

" Right." Nancy frowned sitting back.

" So Mason, we're you and your parent's moving?"

Nod.

" Do you remember what happened that night?"

Shake. Tremble.

" Are you feeling any pain at the moment?"

Nod.

" I know this is hard but, do you have any belongings?"

Clutch Furball. Nod.

" I'm sure you're a smart kid," he sighed leaning forward placing his elbows on his knees. " but you must know why we're here."

...Nod.

" You don't have to be afraid."

Shake. Deep breathes.

The monitor began to beep faster. Carol noticed that Mason's heart rate was picking up.

" Mason, I'm sorry. But you're parents….they're gone."

Tremble. Breathe. Gasp. Cry.

Those last two word must've hit her hard cause the monitor was beeping even louder and Mason's grip on the cat tightened as Furball cried out. Carol moved across the room to Mason's side.

" I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

Joshua and Nancy's faces were full of worry but got up and left. Leaving the nurse to care for the girl.

* * *

" Alright. We're here." Nancy announced as she pulled into the driveway. " You'll be staying with me for today till we can get you into the system and find you a home nearby."

I held onto furball as she clung to my new red navy sweater, she seemed to like it too cause she kept messing with the lace.

Nancy got out of the car gesturing me to follow. I lugged my backpack with new clothes over my shoulder. Leaving the hospital was a relief, but not having 20/20 vision wasn't as good. I couldn't really see two feet in front of me. I might as well be legally blind.

I tripped over the edge of the sidewalk, but caught myself cause I really don't want to land my cat. Furball meowed with worry as she clutched onto my clothes. I patted her head righting myself. All I could do was follow Nancy's blurry figure. The sound of creaking door steps landed on my ears. Blindly reaching for the wooden railing, I used it to keep myself from tripping again and made it onto well, what I think is a porch.

" Ah ha! Here we go." Her keys jingled as she unlocked the door swinging it open. " Just make yourself comfortable. I'll make us something to eat." She said as we walked through the door.

Furball sniffed the air hopping out of my hold. I really couldn't see where I was going but I know it was a living space cause I felt the cushions of a couch. And it was a fluffy one at that. Maneuvering myself around I stiffly sat myself down.

The pain on my back was now just a dull ache, and my arm was just sore every time I moved it. The sound of a distant meow from across the room made me jump. It sounded to deep to be Furball.

" Scruff! What did I tell you about- EW!" Nancy cried out in the same direction of the cat. " You're covered in syrup!" A small jingle moved beside me followed by rushing footsteps. " Scruff!" Nancy yelled out in anger, but stopped with a loud gasped.

Something sticky made it's way under my hand but it was fluffy at the same time.

" Wow, um." Nancy moved across the room to remove her syrup drenched cat. " I'm sorry bout that." The cat meowed in distress in return. " He got into the pantry again," she chuckled lightly.

" I-It's fine." I whispered moving my sticky fingers.

" Scruff doesn't really approach people like that….actually….he hates everybody."

Furball rolled around on the floor, ears perking up at the sound of the other cat. Rushing over she sat herself on my lap and glared at Scruff. Fur standing on end as she growled.

" Furball doesn't like to share." I smiled at my cat who began to lick my sticky hand.

" How unfortunate, cause Sal over there want's to join in on the fun." Nancy nodded her head to an orange cat who crept into the room, peeking its head from behind a lamp.

Furball hissed at the orange cat standing on all fours.

" Nancy?"

" Yes?"

" U-um, I can't really see. M-My eyes…"

" I know, I know. I already set an appointment today for the eye clinic. We'll go straight after dinner. How does pizza sound?"

Nodding I sunk into the couch pulling Furball close.

" Good, cause I was going to cook us something nice, but a certain cat mauled all my food." She glared at the Scruffy in her arms. Who just rubbed it's head against her shoulder.

* * *

Just as she said we went to the clinic after had to guide me around the clinic, it was embarrassing. I felt like an elderly woman who needed help crossing the street. The doctor showed me a variety of lenses to see which one worked better. And there was a lot I had to go through just to be able to see my own hands.

But in the end I got a prescription and Nancy paid the lady at the desk, as I got fitted for some glasses of my choice. But I really couldn't see them. Like how am I supposed to pick a frame if I can't see it!?

" I think these one's suit you." Nancy placed a large frame over my face.

Reaching up I felt the frame. Metal, semi-rimless, square frame.

" What color is it?"

" They're good ol' classic gold! They match your eyes."

Well if Nancy approved and I really don't have much of a choice , I blind as of now. I nodded which seemed to make her happy cause she gave a small squeal of excitement.

I know weird. I'm 10 and she's literally an adult. But I didn't want to say anything to ruin her mood.

" Alright, we'll take these frames." She gently removed the frames from my face and handed them back to the lady.

" Great, I'll place an order right now."

" How long will it take for them to get here?"

" Well judging from the lens she was prescribed. It might take 2 weeks."

Nancy sighed looking at me then to the lady. " Alright, thank you for your help."

The lady bid us goodbye as we left the clinic, Nancy made me wrap an arm around hers. " Well, Mason. It seems like you won't be able to see for awhile. Sorry."

" May. You can call me May." I gripped her arm tighter.

" Let me guess. Dad wanted a boy." She chuckled.

"Y-Yeah, something like that."

" My Dad almost named me Stewart. Till my Mom told the nurses not to name me Stewart behind his back. She didn't let him see me for 2 days." She laughed.

I could feel her body vibrate under my grip.

I really couldn't remember anything from that night. Only that it was cold and dark. When I had woken up in the hospital the nurse, Carol, took care of me for a while. She was kind, but when she told me my parents were gone, I just shut down. I didn't know how to react-I still don't- ,but it hit me like a rock. Now it's just me and Furball. Alone.

Don't get me wrong Nancy is a nice person and all. But I don't think I'll trust her, she is the one sending me off into a home after all. But I can't blame her, it's her job to just slap kids into orphanages.

 _Do I deserve this?_

* * *

" You can't take her with you."

" No." I growled.

" May please, don't make this hard." Nancy pleaded.

" Where I go she goes." I held Furball close, the cat swiped at Nancy as she tried to reach for her.

The car outside honked and there Joshua was waiting. " My sister agreed to adopt her. Furball will be in safe hands. You can trust he-"

" NO! I can't trust anyone I don't know! You're trying to take Furball away from me!" I snapped backing away from her. She blocked the door to keep me from running out with my only companion. Obviously I wouldn't make it far but I could at least try.

" Mason, the family doesn't accept pets. They're good people if you just-"

" Shut up!" I backed away from her. " I'm not going anywhere with anyone!"

Nancy frowned as she looked at me, clutching onto the cat for dear life.

I'd never let her go, Furball is all I have left. " Furball is my family."

Nancy sighed stepping aside from the door. " You can't hold onto her forever. So please May, let Furball go."

" I can't do that."

Footsteps rushed up the door steps. " What's taking so long- oh." His eyes landed on Mason holding onto the cat, keeping her distance. " Mason, you can't take her with you. So would you-"

" I won't!" I backed up another step, but felt something hit by foot making me fall backwards.

Furball fell out of my arms, but she didn't leave me.

" Quickly before it gets away!" Nancy yelled.

" C'mere Furball. That's a good kitty." Joshua cautiously approached the spotted cat. Furball hissed her fur standing on end from the tip of her tail, she bared her teeth and hissed loudly.

Nancy rushed over grabbing me by the arm pulling me away from the cat. " No!" I thrashed in her grip but she kept her body at a distance.

" I'm sorry May."

I was dragged out to the car as Joshua tried to grab my Furball. I felt tears prick at the corner of my eyes. But I was to angry to care. I was placed in the back seat, as I heard Joshua off in the distance crying out in pain. Furball was my cat for a reason.

" This is the only way they'll let you stay." Nancy crouched down beside the door. But I didn't look in her direction. " If you'd understand that we're trying to help you-"

" Help me? HELP ME?!" I whipped my head to where- I thought- she was. " I don't need anyone's help! I never asked for any of this or for you!"

She seemed taken back cause I heard her make a small choke. _Good. She should feel sad, hurt, she deserved every ounce of pain I'm feeling._

" I-I'm sorry May, but this is for the best." She stood up and closed the door.

I don't need her or anyone. A sinking feeling began to seep into my heart. As the tears finally fell.

 _I really am alone. . . ._

* * *

 **\- 1 year later-**

Again and again, I was moved. Family to family. And every one of them had a bad time. Now the care system had relocated me in New York. Damn was it crowded, all the kids were always crying for their non existent parents. It was pathetic, they should've figured out by now that no one was coming for them. Just a bunch of strangers that come in for an appointment, dreaming of having a big happy family. Give me a break.

I lugged my backpack over my back, as the kids in the room I shared fell asleep. Pulling my hood over my head I snuck across to the door, the floorboard creaking under my weight. I didn't even look back as I exited out into the hall, looking both ways to see if anyone was up. But was only greeted with silence.

Slipping through the door gently closing it. I quickly but lightly ran down the narrow hallway and skipped a few steps down the stairs. The sound of a clock softly ticking filled the still air.

Soft paws skidded across the polished wood floor. I froze in my tracks as I saw the resident dog. It was a small brown dachshund, the little had adhd and literally never sleeps. It stared at me wagging it's tail in the air.

BARK!

" Shh!" I hissed at it making the dog back away, " shut up boy! Go play with that tennis boy you love so much."

The dog only whimpered but barked again. Facepalming I adjusted my glasses and glared at the noodle of a dog. " Just this last time."

The dog's head perked up rushing out of the living area moving behind and disappearing behind a wall before reappearing with a bright green ball in it's mouth. It dropped it at my feet, looking at me expectantly.

Grabbing the ball I rolled it across the room, the bright ball rolled under the couch. And as fast as it's stubby legs could carry it, the dog ran sliding against the floor.

Taking this as my chance, I made my way towards the door but the second I pulled the knob an alarm went off.

" Damnit."

I ran down the steps and onto the sidewalk. The cool night air slapped me in the face like water. I didn't know it would get this cold in New York.

**** fast forward****

I found myself running inside a McDonald's. Since I saw the sign _Open 24 hrs_ I slipped inside through the entrance to keep myself from getting spotted by the cashier. A few people eyed me as I made my into the play place, since it was so late in the night. The play area was empty, dragging myself up the bright colored slide. I set my backpack against the plastic wall and laid my head against the stiff bag. I wish I could escape, where there weren't any people. Just me myself and I.

 _The Foster mother was on the phone as I sat by the window reading a book. But the damn little weiner dog kept coming back to me so I could throw that stupid ball. I glanced at the woman who had a smile growing on her face._

 _I knew that smile. It was the she's- finally-going-to-be-gone smile. It happens all the time. I saw her look at me but when she saw that I noticed she quickly turned away._

" _That's great news. I'll make sure she has everything ready by tomorrow."_

 _Great another one._

 _She placed the phone back in it's holster on the wall, she smiled as she looked at me making her way over._

" _Mason, you better pack things. Tomorrow they're moving you out of here."_

 _Why does she sound so damn, happy?_

 _I guess I did cause her a lot of trouble. I did switch out her shampoo with the dogs. And put dog food in the spaghetti sauce. And I practically shun all the other kids in this damn home. They're so annoying, always asking for help, haven't they learned that no will ever come for them. It's so stupid._

" _Yipee." I added fake excitement as I kept reading._

" _Now Mason, can't you just be happy about this."_

 _Is she serious?_

" _I am, can't you see I'm bouncing with joy." I flipped a page._

" _Now Ms. Anderson," She put her hands on her hips. Wow so intimidating. " You'll have no more complaints once you're out of here. Now go upstairs and pack your things." She huffed watching me expectantly._

 _Sighing I got up closing my book not breaking eye contact. " Hope you're happy." I scoffed brushing past her._

" _Oh I will be, once you're gone."_

Something heavy collided into my sleeping form jerking me awake. Ending up sprawled at the bottom of the slide. My backpack landed beside me along with a strange kid.

" Ow!" The small child whined rubbing his head.

Shoving him off, I saw that there was more than one now. The play place was now full of small human beings. The morning sun shined through the large glass window, as some parents looked at me strangely. Probably because a kid too large for the slide just popped out of nowhere.

I snatched my bag shoving pass some toddlers. I bursted through the door to the dining area.

 _Well crud._

I dove behind a booth peeking my head over the seat. There were two cops holding a paper to the cashier, lips moved but I couldn't really hear from this distance. The cashier looked at the paper staring at it for a moment and shook their head.

The cops nodded and stepped aside for the worker to start taking the customer's orders. The cops whispered to each other before making their way to the door. Just before my prayers could be answered I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" Hey! You need to apologize!" A woman with long blonde hair glared at me. And she did not look happy. Behind her stood a child whose face was covered in snot and tears. " You can't just go around hurting young children.

Glancing behind me the two cops heard the commotion. Their eyes widened when they saw me and looked back at the paper then to me again. One spoke and pointed. The partner nodded reaching his hand for his radio saying something into it.

Before the lady could start ranting out more of her anger. I held my bag close and dove between her legs. Again in the play place, kids ran around yelling and biting each other. _Adorable angels aren't they?_

Frantically looking around I spotted a black framed door with the words EMERGENCY ESCAPE in bold red letters.

" Stop right there!" A cop burst through the door moving to grab me.

Evading his hand I grabbed some fries from a kids hand and threw it in his face. He cried out in pain as salt flakes burned his eyes.

" My fwies!" The kid cried out in anger pouting.

The cop rubbed his eyes he reached for his radio, " she's going for the emergency exit."

Slamming my body on the door the restaurant's alarm blared making everyone scream and panic. Cold air washed over me as I looked both ways, the coast was clear.

Slinging my backpack strap over my shoulder I pulled my hood up. Sneaking against the wall of the building. There the other cop stood waiting.

" I got you now." I felt arms grab me from behind. The cop's eyes were red and puffy from the salt burn, a few fries were stuck in his hair along with salt flecks. " You just had to make it the hard way huh?"

I struggled in his grip as the other cop made his way over. " She sure got you Wilson." He laughed.

" Shut up rookie." He grumbled flicking the fries from his hair. " Let's just get her back to the home. I can't believe I got my ass handed by an eleven year old." He grumbled that last part to himself.

* * *

" What were you thinking!?" The foster mother yelled, her face looked tired and exhausted. _Someone forgot to put their makeup on this morning._ " Where were you gonna go huh!?"

The cops stood beside the couch as I sat there hood pulled over my head.

" Oh my gosh! She'll be here any minute and if she finds out about this she'll never adopt you." She paced back and forth around the living room.

 _Uh, am I missing something her?_

There was the sound of the doorbell, and everything went silent. Even the dog for once actually stopped moving around.

Ms. Perfect stiffly walked over to the door trying-horribly- to fix her hair. She opened the door with a smile. " Ms. Grey you're here very early!"

" Really? I believe I'm here on time as we discussed." A woman walked through the door holding a large bag in her hands.

" Of course! Please take a seat."

walked into the room and her eyes instantly landed on me. Dark black hair cascaded down her shoulders in contrast to her pale skin. Her eyes were a piercing gray, as she looked into my gold ones. She smiled softly as she set the large bag down. Oddly the bag rustles and moved.

" And you must be Mason." Her voice was like silk. _Can someone even sound like silk?_

I just glared at her as she made her way over to me, her heels tapping with each step. She held her hand out for me. " I'm Grey. But you can call me Diane."

Staring at her hand then to her face, I really couldn't bring myself to shake it. " Here to take me another home." I didn't think I could sound so cold. But it was more of a statement than a question.

She pulled her hand back, "something like that. Except you'll be staying with me." My eyes widened like saucers, _oh dios. I'm getting adopted?_ " Unless you'd prefer to stay her-"

" No!" I word came out all too quickly before I could even think about it.

Ms. Grey blinked at my small outburst and looked to Ms. Wanna Be Mother. " She's just eager to leave." She laughed nervously, clearing her throat.

" Well then, let's say we get outta here?" She moved to grab the bag from the floor. " Good bye gentlemen." She nodded to the cops who only nodded back.

A car was parked outside on the street. I swung my backpack over my shoulder, while Ms. Grey walked down the steps. I flipped the cops the bird before slamming the door shut.

" You're probably hungry. And I'm not much of a cook." Ms. Grey started to speak as we got up in her black car. " My sister is more of a cook than me." She laughed at her jab.

I just sat in the front seat pulling my seatbelt on. She didn't seem to complain about where I sat, cause usually people would want me in the back. I noticed the bag in her lap as it rustled again.

" What's in that thing?" I raised a brow pointing to the bag.

" Oh! It's just my cat. I couldn't leave her alone or else she'd start tearing up my furniture. She's never really liked me every since I got her."

" How long have you had her?"

" A year. My sister told me she had a stray cat and she was offering, so how could I say no. Would you like to see her?" She moved the bag in the middle so I could see.

" Can I hold her?" I asked not keeping my eyes off the bag.

" Sure, but if she cuts you up. I warned you, she never really likes anyone, not even me. But I believe she'll let up soon." She smiled as she unzipped the bag.

My heart almost stopped in my chest. As tears threatened to spill from the corners of my eyes.

" Furball?"

The white spotted cat lunged at me meowing and rubbing her head under my chin.

" How'd you know her name was Furball?" Ms. Grey furrowed her brows in confusion as she watched the scene unfold.

" Is your sister's name Nancy by any chance?"

* * *

 **\- 3 years later -**

" May! Get up! Time for school!"

I groaned tossing and turning in bed. My alarm blared as the numbers 7:00 o'clock blinked with each beep. Sluggishly I slammed my hand on the snooze button. Furball meowed stretching across the blanket. She looked a lot bigger as her belly was swollen. Damn was this cat snappy when and Diane almost freaked out when we found out our cat got knocked up by a stray. But then again, there'll be new additions to the small family of ours. I reached over and rubbed her round belly.

" How you doing girl?" I yawned sitting up.

Furball just curled back up as I moved the blanket around like a nest. The cat liked it when she was being pampered. " I wish I could sleep in to." I grumbled rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes.

" May! C'mon!"

" I'm up!" I yelled loud enough for her to hear. But that didn't seem to work cause I could hear her running up the stairs.

The door to my room swung open hitting into the wall. She's done it so many times that there was a hole created by the door knob. We gave up on fixing it because she'd only break it again.

" I don't care if today's the last day of school! You're going."

" Diane. I'm up! Jeez." I hopped out of bed pulling on a black t-shirt and slipped on my black sweater sweater just where I left them last night. The floor. " W-Where are my glasses?" I felt around my nightstand, for my eyewear.

" To your left. No, your other left." Diane spoke traces of sleep still in her voice.

Finally I found them and slipping them on. The world turned from blurry to crystal clear in just a second. " Whoa." I cringed.

Diane's hair was sticking out in all directions, bags- _more like luggage_ \- hung under her eyes. She looked like the walking dead. Hell she was still wearing just a tank top and shorts.

" You look like you're faring well yourself." I snickered, pointing with a finger to all of her.

She looked down examining herself. " Please this my morning radiance." She flipped her black tangled hair over her shoulder.

" Oh yeah, you're practically glowing." I deadpanned. Damn she looked like she just fell out of bed. Which she probably did cause I could see the red mark on the side of her cheek from the fall.

" Just get ready for school. You don't have to take your backpack if you don't want to."

" Ugh!" I sighed in frustration. " Can't I just skip? It's only one day!"

" Nope! If I have to work, then you have to go to school. Besides don't you wanna say goodbye to some of your friends?"

" I don't have friends. I got Furball." I pointed to the currently pregnant cat that snoozed on my blankets.

" Furball is a cat. I mean an actual human being."

" Well I don't have any alright. I don't need them." I crossed my arms, eyes narrow.

She just rolled her eyes. " That don't work on me sweetie. I know how big of a softie you are." She pointed a finger with a smirk.

" I'm not soft!" I stomped a foot on the ground like a child.

" Sure, you keep telling yourself that." She turned closing the door. " If you're not ready in 30 minutes, I'm gonna attempt to make you some cereal." Her voice faded as she left.

My face paled, Diane and food don't mix and that was just cereal. The most simple thing to make on the planet. Don't even ask how she could screw that up. It's like a curse, if she picks up a spatula or a spoon you better say your prayers. If you want to live to see the next day.

* * *

" May, please don't get into anymore fights. It's the last day." Diane furrowed her brow in worry as I got out of the car slamming the door shut.

" Can't make any promises." I fixed the straps of my fingerless gloves. I never leave without my babies.

" Mason Anderson Grey."

Damn she used my full name. I hate it when she does that… _just like my mom._

" Ugh fine. I'll _try._ " I hooked my backpack over my shoulder backing away from the car.

" Alright, I'll be home late today so order some take out!" she yelled out the car window as I walked up the steps to the school.

* * *

I was knocked against the locker as a boy hit me in the stomach. There was no one around...and that was a good thing.

I was on my way to the ladies room till four of my favorite _schoolmates_ decided to show up to surprise me.

" Yeah get her Tom!" One cheered Tom on as he had landed a blow to my stomach, almost knocking the air out of. Almost." Show her we ain't no pushovers." Damn this kid didn't even know how to throw a proper punch.

Clenching my hand I blindly swung a right hook into Tom's jaw, sending the boy crumpling to the floor. " Wow, ganging up on a girl with no one around. Very smart of you." I grinned pulling my hand back, but my glove did most of the impact, as I saw Tom's cheek turn red. He cried out in pain holding his face.

" We won't take your bullying anymore. Not next year either!" The smaller one yelled.

" You did this to yourself when you losers thought you could make a pass at me. And you think I'm going to just let that go?" I stepped over Tom who bawled up on the floor.

I grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and rammed him into the lockers. " But that was almost a year ago!" He cried out.

" Doesn't matter." I growled, raising an arm to punch him.

But the large one of the group, Roy, bull rammed be from the side trying to drive me into the ground. I raised my arms and slammed my hands on his neck maneuvering his head towards the floor. Which worked cause he let go when his arms spasmed from the blow, and face planted the waxed tile flooring.

Small boy quickly ran off while I was distracted, and that only left one. " Casey Jones." I grinned.

" Hey I'm just here for the show." He smirked. " I warned them, but did they listen nooooo."

" Last day of school. Might as well go out with a bang." I cracked my knuckles.

" I'll say. But I ain't here to fight." He laughed leaning against his hockey stick. " I was wondering if-"

" No."

" You didn't even let me finish!" He threw an arm in the air.

" Unless you don't wanna end up like dork one and dork two here. Then don't ask." I narrowed my eyes. This boy is always trying to ask me out, every since I transferred here.

" Fine, fine. Can't blame a guy for trying." He lifted his hands up in surrender.

" Whatever." I rolled my eyes turning on my heel walking down the hall.

" Nice see'n ya too Sunshine!" He yelled out, his voice echoing throughout the hall.

* * *

When the last bell rang, it was like a herd of animals were let loose out into the wild. People shoved each other against lockers trying to get the hell outta here. I mean who wouldn't? It was the last day of our prison sentence.

I stuffed my hands in my pocket as I turned a corner walking across the street. The day seemed to stretch when I had to walk home.

Ever since Diane adopted me ( _of course I gave her a hard time in the beginning but this woman wouldn't let up on me, she's the most patient woman in the world_ ), we had moved to the other side of the city. It was more dark and gloomy over. The residents always cranky and snapping at each other's necks. But this is New York, what can you do?

I walked past Antonio's pizza, smelling the fresh cooked dough cooking in the oven. As a pipe over the building let the aroma escape into the air. My stomach growled from just the smell alone.

And in just a few minutes I found myself buying two boxes with a slice already in my mouth. Hey Diane said to get take out. Pineapple and Jalapeno is always my favorite. _What? I like them spicy. If only I had red pepper flakes._

Balancing the boxes on my hand, I walked past an alley. And in the corner of my vision I saw a figure standing dead smack in the middle. Pausing to turn I saw that it was a man in a suit, but the second I blinked, he was gone.

 _Um?_

I looked around but people just passed me by like there was no Slenderman in the alleyway. Glancing back one more time I continued my walk down the block. The pizza boxes warmed my hands from the cold. Feeling the warmth through the leather gloves. They were a gift from Diane, she knew I wanted them cause when ever I saw someone wearing them I would just stare. And when she would ask I would play it off. But that woman saw right through me. What is she psychic?

A brown hair strand blew in my face, as a breeze pressed against my face. Maybe Diane was right, I could use a trim. My hair grew _way_ past my shoulders. But the pony tail didn't keep the strands out of my face. _Maybe a pixie cut? Nah_.

Walking up the steps to my home, I saw Furball sitting at the window, but she didn't even acknowledge me. Usually she's rushing to the door. She kept looking out across the street. Following her gaze I saw that she was looking at a large white van parked down the lane. And if my cat was wary, then so was I. Furball is like our security cat. One time a rat was in our kitchen and she just mauled that thing. Of course we took her to the vet after.

But, if she saw something was off. Then you should be scared. Animals tend to have a sixth sense. And I don't believe in the supernatural, but I sure as hell believe in my cat.

Opening the door I walked in undusting my boots on the welcome mat. " Furball, you alright girl?" I set the pizza's down on the coffee table and made my way over to the living room window. There she was sitting, I could hear the growl emitting from her throat, her fur was puffed up just like how it always does when she gets defensive. Moving the curtains, my blood went cold.

There was never a man standing outside the van. It was the same one with the black office suit. He was facing in my direction, I can just feel it, and that seemed to make Furball hiss with rage.

Grabbing the cat, I placed her on the floor and frantically pulled the blinds down and shut the curtains.

 _I'm being stalked by Slenderman…_

Rushing over to the door, I locked it and shoved a chair under the knob. The air in the house was quiet and still. And that's what scared me. Diane had made me take some self defense, cause hello! We're living in New York, anything could happen! But I didn't think I would ever be in this kind of situation in my life.

 _SHATTER!_

Me and Furball jumped at the sound of glass breaking. It came from upstairs. Furball crept towards the stairs keeping her body low to the ground ears pulled back. I can't believe my pregnant cat is taking the initiative of the whole situation. _I'm pathetic._

Grumbling I grabbed her gently moving her behind me. " You stay here girl. Can't have you overworking yourself. Ain't that right momma?" I rubbed her head as she snorted.

Looking around I moved to grab the iron rod from the fireplace and made my way up the stairs. Trying to keep most of my weight off my feet. With rod in hand I looked down the narrow hallway.

Diane's room was at the end of the hall, but my room was to the right, the only with the fire escape. I always kept the window locked cause I found that to be a vulnerability to this small buildings design. Anyone could pull the ladder down from below and break in. But my pepper spray was in the drawer of my nightstand.

I knew I should've carried that damn thing around with me. Back against the wall I saw that my room door was slightly open. Using my other hand to open it, the hinges creaked. There lay the shards of glass across my room floor. But there was no one there.

 _Dios_ was I wrong.

Slowly turning around, there he was.

Slenderman stood behind the door face stoic. It just held no expression, he closed the door and stepped out of the corner.

I backed away glass crunching under my boots. I held the rod at my side waiting for him to make a move.

" _Mason Anderson Grey._ " He spoke in a monotone voice.

I just looked him up and down, he didn't look like he was holding a weapon. His posture was stiff, his lifeless eyes stared at me. Everything about this man was off. His chest didn't rise or fall, like any normal human being. It was replaced with a faint sound of beeping coming from under his suit.

If some freak comes in and just knows your name and looks like frigg'n Slenderman. What would you do?

 _Well_ , _I know what I'm gonna do._

Rod raised in hand, I charged aiming for his head. But he bent to the side at an angle at unnatural speed, the rod dug into the door behind him. I tried tugging it out of the door but wouldn't budge.

The man's hand came up and grabbed my arm twisting it. Crying out in pain my legs bent down out on reflex to lessen the pressure of his hold. But it still hurt like hell.

The only way to get out of this is to unwind the pressure. He had my wrist in a twist hold. So I quickly swept my legs around reversing the hold turning my arm in the process. But that didn't lessen his grip, still holding on strong. At least I was facing him now.

I swept my leg to hit him right at the side of thigh. The second my leg made contact, it burst in pain. It's like I hit a metal pole!

" _All resistance is futile, cause that which you are doing is futile."_ He spoke in a monotone voice. The man ducked low sweeping my legs from under me. My back landed on the glass, but my jacket kept it from piercing my skin. " _Surrender now."_ He loomed, reaching down to grab at my jacket.

Blindly reaching out, my hand touched something soft, not caring what it was I grabbed it and swung it at it's face.

SQUEAK

Furball's squeaky toy wheezed as it collided to the side of the man's head. But he didn't even blink! But it did distract as he watched the toy fall to the floor with another squeak. Diving under his legs I moved to grab the rod from the door, finally prying it off. Just as the man turned around to catch me, the rod grazed across his face making him stumble back.

There was no cry of pain, no blood. Just as I looked at the rod then to the man, who was now slowly turning to look at me. My body froze.

 _It_ wasn't even human.

A large tear from its temple stretching across to where the eye should be. There was a robot looking back at me, it beeped in malfunction as it regained it's composure.

" What are you?" I unconsciously backed up towards the door. As it stepped closer.

And before I knew it, there were hands wrapping around my throat, Dark spots covering the corner of my vision. And the last thing I saw was the robot looking right back at me, waiting.

 _" .Kraang..."_


	2. Where it Begins

" _Restrain the one that needs to be retrained."_

Grabbing a bot by the head I twisted its neck making it short circuit. Before the kraang could retreat from the body. I grabbed it by the tentacles and flung it towards another bot that was about to spear stab me with the taser staff.

The brain gave a loud screech as thousands of volts cooked it alive. The bot quickly shut off the staff, kraang blob falling to floor with a thud as steam surrounded it's lifeless body.

Taking my chance I lunged at the bot, prying its wrist from the staff. Twisting it, I left the hand pointed at a sickening angle that should hurt if it wasn't a machine. The bot beeped in distress dropping the staff to pull me away. But I let go quickly and rolled to the side grabbing the staff and zapped the bot before it could even turn around.

The Kraang's body spasmed crumbling to the metal floor with a clang.

Panting I fell on one knee. Looking down, my skin tight bodysuit was torn in a few places. Sucking in a breathe I got back up, the metal corridor was suddenly quiet. There was an itching feeling in the back of mind. Something wasn't right, usually a whole barrage of Kraang would be flooding in by now.

Looking around I expected for more to appear behind me, nothing. Unconsciously my hand went to the staff holding it close. No. Something's wrong, none of this was right.

In a blink of an eye, the Kraang corridor was gone no pink lights, no metal walls. Nothing. Suddenly the staff in my hands was gone. It was total darkness. Not again.

 _Please no. I-Its._

Fire. That was the only one thing that could describe what I'm feeling. My eyes shot open, taking in my surroundings.

… _.I never left the lab._

" _Procedure has been what is known as, completed."_ A kraang bot removed a metal contraption from my head.

My veins felt like they were on fire, as if someone doused me in gasoline and lit a match. My body fell limp against the restraints, sweat pooled down my skin, lungs clawing for air, heart burning but erratically beating. It's all too much.

The sound of the metal releasing reached my ears. The kraang moved around grabbing under my arms and dragged me of the table and out into the metal corridor. My vision was blurry, well, it always has been. But I've been regaining my site little by little. How? I can't really figure it out myself.

A crowd of Kraang marched past, not even giving a single glance. It's like they didn't have emotions for an alien blob. They were all the same. A door swished open and they tossed me inside. The two silhouettes disappeared behind the automatic door leaving me to my cell covered in pink dim lights.

My throat burned with each intake of air. Looking down at the center of my chest, something glowed under my skin. A single purple light, they did something to me. And I don't remember becoming Iron Man. But that's where the pain was coming from, I could feel the metal move under my skin. It wasn't bulky, hell, _it was under my skin. MY SKIN!_

It was apart of me. Purple wires could be seen as if they were my veins. No wonder why lungs felt so constricting. There was flesh wound going down my sternum, and it burned. There were no stitches, so, they must've lasered it shut.

I don't know how long it's been. When I first woke, they were...doing things. So many needle drawing blood, and just as many injecting small doses of glowing liquid. I tried to get away, I really did, but every time I did they returned just as much by electrocuting me till I gave up. Or that I couldn't move my limbs anymore.

It felt like months now. My hair was way past my shoulders now, reaching my lower back. I wore this black, skin tight suit that felt to uncomfortable. There was a tear where they had made the incision, but for some reason the suit was molding itself back together. Of course an alien race would make regenerating clothes, why wouldn't they?

Curling in on myself I could feel every ache from just laying there.

Maybe I do deserve this. My punishment after all the things I did in the home. My parents leaving me. They probably thought was worth their time. Or, they just didn't want me any more.

Diane did. She took me in, after I was awful to her after some time. But she was so patient, so kind, and….determined. She was the only one I could trust. The only one that gave me a chance. She put up with all my crap, all my fighting and temper. I still don't understand her in so many ways.

 _…_ _...I miss her…..I miss my mom._

* * *

" _Have you collected the ones at the place known as New York?"_

" _Yes they have been brought to the place that which is New York. Then we shall begin the next tests on the subject in that place."_

I heard the muffled voices of the Kraang as they talked outside my cell. The automatic door swished open four Kraang bots stood two holding staffs, the other two in suits held guns, keeping them aimed at me. As much as I wanted to tear them apart with as much ferocity, I just didn't have the strength. I was still recuperating from the last test.

One moved and grabbed me by the arm throwing me over it's shoulder. Making the pains return, why couldn't they just let me rest?

Turning corner after corner I saw that we had past the lab. I should feel relieved, but the unsettling feeling in my gut said otherwise. We walked down a long corridor there was a large door at the end of the hall. I've never really explored this base. But it's not like I really had many opportunities to. Every test would render me useless. So many injections, lasers, bright lights, blood. Sometimes it wasn't mine, they always mixed that glowing ooze with some blood with every injection. Sometimes it was green, but every needle was a different color. Orange, purple, red, you name it. Every damn color of the rainbow. Some hurt others, didn't it or it was just worst than the last.

We entered through the large automatic door, and there it was.

A glowing portal.

Two kraang bot stood guard beside the glowing wormhole. They stepped aside as we drew closer.

" _Is all ready?"_

" _Yes, Kraang has informed Kraang that procedures are prepared. And all person's have been obtained in that place."_

And leaving it at that we walked through.

* * *

Air.

The second we walked through I could feel my lungs take in gulps of air. It felt so good. Like they've been deprived for years. My wheezing had calmed down a bit as my body adjusted. I could feel my muscles relax and go limp. It's like the gravity changed the second we walked through.

The interior looked different, boxes were laid out against the walls, and they were definetly less cells than usual. I noticed a pair of blue eyes staring back at me, peeking through the small pink glass. They looked human, and...scared.

There was a loud cry of pain, making the Kraang halt in their steps. They looked at each, then around the narrow hallway seeing that there were no other patrols around.

" Ah-AHHHHH! My stomach!" A voice cried.

The one carrying me moved towards the door with the other beside it. Opening the cell.

" The pain in unbearable!" A girl with red hair cried as she bawled on the floor, blue eyes looked up from the ground in pain. The girl clutched her stomach. The kraang set me down on the metal bench, and moved to the girl.

I noticed something wasn't right, just in the corner, a man stood creeping behind the human Kraang bot. He had the same red hair as the girl. But sensing his presence the Kraang turned around, scared the man backed away when the gun was aimed at him.

The girl that was in pain just a second ago jumped up from behind trying to get the kraang in a headlock. But the bot just remained perfectly still as she bit into his shoulder but when that didn't work she resolved to hitting him on the head while clinging to his back like a kaola.

The Kraang walked to the door, turned and grabbed the girl off its back with one hand and placed her back in the borders of the cell before it closed and locked.

" _All Kraang report to the outside of this place. For those who are coming to this place are coming."_

And at that the Kraang left leaving the halls to patrol around the base. I felt relief body going slack, something was keeping the Kraang busy, and it wasn't me.

" Oh my gosh! Are you alright!?" The girl rushed at my side examining my state.

When she crouched down, my vision focused on her face as she came into view, she had feckles dotting her cheeks and her eyes were a sky blue. It was nostalgic, they reminded me of the sky on a clear day. Her face expression was furrowed with worry when I didn't responed. She reached her hands out to touch me, but didn't. Probably thought she was going to hurt me if she even dared.

Blinking my eyes slowly, I tilted my head to look her in the eye, she gave a small gasp but didn't move away. Keeping my eyes open was a challenge.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came. Trying again...nothing. _Was my throat too dry? Did I forget how to talk?_ No.

I just resolved to closing my mouth and weakly nodded closing my eyes.

" Dad, come help." The girl turned to her father who stood caustiously away.

" April be careful. We don't know who or what she is." He sounded wary.

" She's a human being." She narrowed her eyes at her dad.

He looked to me then to his daughter, he slumped his arms with a sigh as he walked forward. April stepped aside to give him room. " I can't do much, but…." He put a hand to my throat feeling for a pulse. " Her pulse is weak and her body looks really malnourished judging by pale she is-"

My eyes snapped open at the contact.

 _Don't let them touch you!To close!_

Willing my body to move, I grabbed his hand twisting it inward locking his wrist. He cried out in pain, making the girl-April- clearly jump in shock.

Letting go, I quickly let go scurrying to the edge of the bench curling in on myself. Not keeping my eyes off the two blurred figures.

" Okay, I don't think she wants our help." The dad rubbed his wrist trying to sooth the pain.

April looked at me with deep concern, and cautiously took a step towards me, with hand up in surrender. " It's okay, we won't hurt you. We're trapped here just like you." She spoke in a hushed voice.

As she took another step, I pressed my back closer too the wall as much as I could. I know they were human. But I also thought the Kraang looked human to. It could be another illusion my mind was making up. Or they were just tricking me into a trap, for what? I dont know, but it couldn't be anything good.

" April," Her dad placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. She looked to her father and frowned when he shook his head.

" Okay." She sighed slumping her arms stepping away from me to the opposite side of the cell.

My body relaxed when they stayed away, and my eyes felt so heavy from the stress. But I don't even want to blink, can't let my guard down, if they tried anything. I wouldn't know what to do. But I can't risk it. With sheer will power I kept my eyes open.

* * *

" We found them!"

I jumped in my skin as the silence was interrupted.

" We'll hold them off! You pick the lock!" Another voice yelled over the sound of gun fire. Followed by echoing thuds.

" Don't worry! I'll have you out of there in a second!" The - _mutant?- s_ poke peering inside.

" Okay! Giant lizard thing." April spoke, clearly unsure.

" Uh, turlte actually." The mutant seemed to blush a little. " I-I'm Donatello."

" April."

" W-Wow, that's a pret-TEH!" The purple masked mutant was shoved agaisnt the glass midsentence.

" The lock Donnie!" A turtle with a blue mask glared at the purple one.

" O-Oh yeah sorry!"

April sighed with relief, as she heard the gunfire echo through the hallway. She turned to my direction. " It's going to be okay. We're going to get out of here." She smiled, but he lips curved into a forwn hearing marching footsteps on the other door of the cell. She tiptoed looking through the glass, seeing the purple masked turtle trying to work the lock.

" Not to rush you but, HURRY UP!"

" Hey! You think it's easy trying to pick a lock with these hands!" The turtle waved his three finered hands in the air.

" Sorry." April quickly apologized.

" Oh for the love of- Get out of my way!" An angry voice yelled over the sound of the fighting.

There was beep, but the door on the other side of the cell opened. Three Kraang bots rushed in grabbing the father and daughter. While I pathetically trying to keep myself close to the wall,clutching my head in my arms. When the two other kraang left leaving with the family. The last Kraang reach out to grab my arm.

" No!" April yelled while being dragged away.

The other door opened followed by the sound of a thud. Peeking an eye open I saw the Kraang malfunction giving off weak beeps before it died. A ninja star was embedded in the back of it's head, sparks going off as the body spasmed.

" Get that door closed!" The blue one yelled, using his swords to block the laser bullets.

" Woah! Hey guys, I don't remember her being one of the victims." The purple one spoke eyes wide in shock. As he hit the lock box, getting the door closed.

" Great another person to rescue." The red one grumbled retieveing his blalde from the kraang bot and tucking it to his belt. I scrambled off the bench but only fell to the floor.

" Whoa, chill. We're here to help!" The orange one stepped closer reaching out to me. I crawled under the bench keeping myself pressed against the wall.

" Mikey you're scarying her." The blue one smacked the orange one- Mikey-upside the head.

" No I'm not!" He rubbed his head pouting.

" Guys we have to hurry or else they're going to get away!" Donnie yelled rushing out of the cell to follow after the family.

The Kraang banged on the otherside of the cell trying to break through. Startling the three turtles.

The blue one looked at me then to the open hallway. He sighed in frustration. " Okay! Raph, you get her out of here, Me and Mikey are going to help Donnie."

" Me!? Why not Mikey!?" Raph pointed an accusing finger at his little brother.

" Because clearly Mikey can't keep out of trouble." The blue glared at Mikey.

" I said I was sorry. But I was right about the aliens though!" The small turtle threw his arms in the air in exasperation.

" Just c'mon!" The blue one unsheathed his katanas running out into the hallway with Mikey. Leaving me with the one called Raph. Who turned and glared at me with a sigh.

" Look I don't have time for this." He growled reaching to grasp my wrist.

Anger boiled inside as he tried to grab me. I pulled my arms to my chest to keep him from grabbing me again, eyes narrow.

His eye seemed to twitch with impatients. " C'mon." he gritted through his teeth. " Would you rather have these guys pulling you out of there." He pointed to the Kraang bots who managed to make a dent in cell door. " Or come with me." He reached a hand out.

I looked at his hand, then to the door where Kraang bots peered inside. He was right though, it was either him, or the Kraang. As much as I hated both choices. I was better off with this mutant turtle.

Caustiously I reached for his hand, but he only rushed forward and grab my forearm pulling me from out of my confines. Standing. Was a lot harder than I remembered, I stood on shaky legs only to fall forward into the turtle's plastron. I whimpered, pain passing through my body like electricity.

The tutle seemed shocked, before he could say anything the door caved in and the Kraang stepped through. Grumbling under his breath he pulled in his arm carrying me close to his chest as he ran out into the hallway.

 _No. Don't touch me. Keep away. Leave me alone._

My mind screamed at the close contact, but my body was to weak to move on it's own. So weak, pathetic.

 _Just let me die now._

* * *

Raph slammed two metal doors open with his foot. But a Kraang caught up before it could close, half it's body got caught as it struggled to reach for us. I felt Raph adjust me so he was holding me with one arm as if I was a child. He kicked the door in and side stepped grabbing the kraang's arm and completely tearing it off. Kicking the door again the kraang fell back inside, and Raph moved the metal arm inside the door handles to keep them from opening it.

 _Is it weird that I found it scary, cool, and fun at the same time?_

Mikey dodged the tentacles of a large mutant weed. As it's vines whipped around trying to hit the small turtle. Using his nunchuck's blade to cut the incoming vines, only for them to regrow. But he couldn't dodge the last vine as it slammed into his side sending his rolling across the dirt.

The blue turtle used his katana's slicing through the vines with eased. But stopped when he saw his smaller brother took a blow. Only for him to get hit and thrown into the air.

Raph looked at me with a glare then to the scene before him. Seeing him so close, I could see that he had deep green eyes.

" Alright, listen to me. I'm going to set you down. But don't go anywhere. Got it?" He said manuvering me toawards a brick wall that surrounded the facility.

My lungs took in the night air as I nodded. Oddly I was gently placed on the ground, feeling the dirt under my hands. I looked up at him warily, I would bolt out off in a heart beat if I could.

" Good." He huffed pulling some weird metal claws onto his hands. " Now, time to kick some shell." He grinned disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

Wanna know what sucked the most. I can't see long distance, that's what. I could hear everything. The mutant that Mikey called Snakeweed sure sounded angry.

The sound of a door busting open made me freeze, the signature sound of alien weapons firing.

" What's the plan again Leo!?" Raph yelled after Snakeweed knocked all of them down with one swing of his vine. Attacking the kraang as well.

" I'm working on it!" Leo yelled back, as he tried to get up from the ground. But Snakeweed snuck a vine around his ankle and began to swing him in the air. Till his eye caught large cables that laid across the ground connecting to a large power source. " The power conduite!"

" Are we really gonna start talking about that again!?" Raph yelled out in anger.

Leo put one of his katanas in his mouth and made hand signs signaling Raph and Mikey to the large power cables.

Both of the turtles looked at each other and nodded. They both pulled their blades and slashed Snakeweed's legs making the mutant screech in pain and drop Leo.

The turtles scattered, Raph and Mikey got the attention of the Kraang mocking them with faces. The Kraang open fired but the two brothers dodged to the side and the bullets hit into Snakeweed.

The mutant plant cried out in pain trying to block the laser rounds while blinding backing up towards the power generator.

Leo jumped onto the large power source and threw ninja stars into Snakeweeds back. Getting the mutants attention. " Hey come and get me Stinkweed!"

Clearly it angered the mutant plant as it tried to hit Leo with a leaf claw. But Leo jumped in the air. Landing on Snakeweeds back and blew rasphberry's in the Kraangs direction. The Kraang aimed their weapons at Leo and open fired, only for the turtle to laser rounds hit into Snakeweed and the power generator, short circuting the generator blew up along with Snakeweed.

I could feel slime rain from sky and some limbs fall on me. It smelled disgusting making my stomach do a flip.

" Let's go!" Leo whispered loudly gesturing his brothers to escape while the Kraang were distracted.

" Hold on." Raph spoke in a hush voice. I could see his dark green figure come into focus as he got closer. He reached down and lifted me up. " I got you." He sounded a little kinder than before. I was to tired to care at the moment. I felt him move under me his arms contricting as he held me.

 _Dios I felt like a damn baby._

* * *

The night air felt cool against my skin, making me relax a little. Though being held still bothered me. The fact that Raph wasn't a Kraang or human only did little to calm me. Now that I think about, he was a mutant turtle. _How did I not freak out about that?_

We landed on a fire escape with a large window. April had said that she had an aunt that would let stay as long as she needed.

" Are you going to be alright?" Donnie said setting April down.

" I guess," she frowned as she opened the window and sat on the ledge. " But I'll be a lot better when I track down the creeps that took my dad." She growled.

" Won't the police help?" Leo raised a brow.

" Funny thing, when you tell them your dad was kidnapped by alien brains in robot bodies. They don't take you all that seriously." She smiled sadly.

" I hear that." Mikey nodded. Probably because his brothers never believed him when he told them about the Kraang.

" April. I promise you we will not rest till we find him." Donnie spoke.

" We won't?" I felt Raph's chest vibrate as he spoke.

Leo elbowed his arm. " No, we won't."

" Thanks but it's not your fight." April grumbled feeling the anger boil.

" Yes, it is." Donnie placed a hand on hers comforting the red head.

April smiled looking up at the turtle with a bright smile. Donnie quickly pulled his hand away with a blush and saw that his brothers were already leaving. He gave a quick wave before following

* * *

" So what do we do with her?" Donnie asked as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

" I don't know." Leo said looking at the girl who fell asleep in Raph's arms. " We don't know anything about her."

" OOH! Can we keep her!?" Mikey spoke with sparkles in his eyes, clearly excited.

" Well we can't just dump her on the street. The Kraang had her for a reason." Raph spoke, focused on jumping.

" Why would the Kraang be kidnapping humans?" Donnie put a hand to his chin in deep thought.

Raph gave a single glance at the sleeping girl. Bags hung under eyes, her hair was long and messy and cuts covered tanned, pale face. And the suit she was wearing looked way to uncomfortable.

" That's something to figure for another day. Right now we just gotta head back to the lair." Leo sighed feeling exhausted from the nights events. " I just hope master Splinter doesn't flip a switch."


	3. Trying

" _Simulation test one-hundred and two is commencing."_

" _Mutagen modification X-9 is ready. DNA has been completely merged with mutagen. Trials have been a success on similar subjects. Final trial commencing."_

" _Conscious removal is still in progress."_

 _Their voices echoed in and out, everything hurt so much. It was as if someone was trying to tear me apart inside and out. Make it stop, please, somebody anybody. No more._

 _My mind screamed but it was pointless, no one was listening. Just empty prayers to thin air. The light hurt, it was constantly shining on my eyes. Ever since they stuck needles in my eyes on the last test they've been hurting, pain I never felt before in my life._

 _Until now._

 _The Kraang bots moved around in blurs. My senses couldn't focus on anything but the pain. Something came into my vision, a large machine was being lowered above me. I could feel the cool metal hands from the Kraang bots marking my skin._

" _The implant that which is going to the place of this human is ready."_

 _A loud beep filled the air." Conscious removal has failed once again."_

" _Kraang must proceed with caution or the subject will succumb to that which is known as….._ _ **death**_ _."_

" _We have no other choice Kraang must do it while subject is awake."_

 _All of them were talking about something, but it just sounded like whispers. Like they were in my head._

 _The sound of a saw whirring landed on deaf ears as it descended._

 _Making the pain much more real._

* * *

My eyes shot open, lungs gasping for air as I clawed at my chest. The pain, I don't want to remember it. I can't. The ringing won't stop like it was trying to torture me. Haunt me. The memory felt so real, the kraang.

 _W-what did they do to me? NO! Don't y-you can't. Forget. FORGET!_

That voice was screaming in the back of my mind. The pain, i-it…...

I feel so….disgusting, broken.

My body was trying to take in as much oxygen like it couldn't get enough of it. But only resulted in wheezing and dry coughs. The sound of erratic beeping started to become more clear.

Looking down, a needle was punctured into the crook of my arm fluid flowing through the tube. Following another wire that was hooked to me, a heart monitor beeps really loud. The lines just kept speeding up numbers rising. Ripping the needle and detaching the wires it began flatlinning. Jumping off whatever I was on, instantly I crumpled to the floor, it's like I couldn't feel my legs anymore. Panic filled me up ten times more, the thought of loosing my legs stabbed me with fear. Moving my arms I began to crawl trying to get away from…...everything. I just had to get out of here, and I'll drag myself if I have to.

It was dark in the room, a few things brushed past my arms here and there making me jump. My eyes began to sting again, they felt like they were burning, I tried blinking the pain away but it wasn't working.

Moving a hand up to rub them the pain slowly began to fade. But when I opened them again, it wasn't so dark anymore. It was as if someone just flipped the light switch. Frantically looking around, my neck strained to turn but did it nonetheless. There was no one in the strange room.

A few tools littered the floor along nuts and bolts and pizza?

My stomach ached with pain seeing the food. But I'm not that desperate, the triangle shaped food looked like it was building a home for mold. Wrinkling my nose in disgust I crawled along the cold floor, there must be somewhere I can go.

Arms getting tired I found myself hiding behind a large metal panel in the corner of the room. It wasn't much but, it felt….safer curling up in the corner my body began to feel very tired again. Exhaustion seeping into my muscles. I couldn't keep my eyes open for a second longer. The darkness of sleep calling to me.

* * *

" Donnie! Wake up!" Raph yelled scaring the other turtle.

" Huh wha- WHOA!" Donnie scrambled off the bed but managed to tangle himself in his blankets.

Raph grumbled and pulled the blanket off making Donnie flip and hit his face on the ground.

Groaning Donnie stood up on wobbly legs, he fixed his purple mask on his face so he could see. Sleep was still in his eyes as he yawned. " What do you want Raph?" He tried to stifle a yawn.

" I thought you were keeping an eye on her!" Raph snapped ignoring his question.

" Who?" Donnie shook his head his brain still half asleep.

" The girl! She's gone!" Raph yelled even louder.

Donnie's face paled after Raphs words settled in. " Oh."

After waking up their brothers. All the turtles gathered in the lab. Mikey swung back and forth on his feet trying to keep his eyes open.

Leo just yawned rubbing his eye.

" So what's going on?" Leo asked looking between Raph and Donnie who glared at each other.

" Brainiac here wasn't keeping watch!" Raph jabbed a finger at Donnie's plastron.

" Hey don't blame me!" He swatted his hand away. " It was your turn to keep an eye on her!"

" No it wasn't! It was yours!" Raph growled.

" Why? I did it last time. If you weren't so lazy maybe this wouldn't have happened!" Donnie snapped shoving a finger at Raph's forehead making the shorter turtle pop a vein, fire in his eyes.

" Why you!" He launched himself at the taller turtle.

Mikey yawned all to loudly smacking his lips while scratching his neck. " Whatever dudes I'm going back to sleep." The younger turtle grumbled stumbling over to the table in the middle of the lab. " Night y'all." He waved a hand over his back as he flopped onto the metal table.

Leo rolled his eyes moving to wake his younger brother. " Mikey, now's not the time to be sleeping, c'mon wake up." He pulled his shoulder back moving him on his side, Mikey had drool dripping down the corner of his mouth as he snored. But there was something smeared on his cheek. " What the?"

Leo pulled Mikey to sit up making him protest. " Leeeeooo. I'm tired."

" Stop moving." He reached up to rub whatever it was on Mikey's face. " Oh no." Rubbing it between his fingers, Mikey squawked when Leo suddenly shoved him off the table throwing him off balance. " Guys look at this."

Raph and Donnie stopped arguing with each other as they gathered behind Leo. " What is it?" Donnie tried peeking over his shoulder. Leo picked up a needle covered in _almost_ dried blood. " Oh, that's why?"

" She must've ripped it off." Leo examined it, some of the fluid still leaking out.

" But where could she have gone? She shouldn't even have the strength to move!"

" Who could blame her. Have you seen this mug." Raph pointed a thumb at Donnie, receiving a glare from the taller turtle that went completely ignored.

" Oooh look a trail." Mikey shoved pass Leo.

" It's blood." Raph kneeled down eyes following the trail. " She never left." His eyes landed on a large metal panel that was covered by a sheet at the corner of the room.

" Judging from the blood smears, she crawled." Donnie frowned, as the turtles moved to follow.

Leo was the first one to approach the hiding spot slowly moving the sheet. And there she was, sleeping, cradling her arm over her chest curled up against the wall. Sweat dripped down her forehead, her breathing shallow and quick face scrunched up in her sleep as she twitched.

" Careful Leo," Donnie warned as Leo reached in to pull her out. " We don't know what's she capable of."

" Donnie she's weak, she cant hurt a fly even if she wanted to."Just has he placed his hand on the sleeping girl's shoulder, her eyes snapped open. Leo gasped as golden orbs stared back at him. She used her leg to kick him right in the middle of his plastron making their fearless leader squeak in surprise as he landed on his shell. Knocking the air out of him.

Raph stifled a laugh, Donnie shook his head back and forth. " Told you so."

" Dude what happened?" Mikey raised a brow looking from Leo to the dark hiding spot. " I wanna see." A smile grew on his face as he practically skipped over. Sticking his head into the little space. " I see her- OOOWWW!" Mikey pulled back rubbing his nose with a tear.

Donnie just facepalmed shaking his head. " We can't just go in there and grab her. I mean she literally crawled to get away." He threw his arms in the air.

" You got any better ideas?" Raph glared folding his arms over his plastron.

After brainstorming a few ideas-and some fighting- they decided to try their own thing to lure her out. Mikey was the first one up, he ran out of the lab in a hurry, the three brothers looked at each other in confusion until Mikey bursted back into the lab.

" Make way! For the most amazing thing in this world!" Mikey smiled popping the pizza box open, the smell floating through the room.

" Pizza." Leo deadpanned raising a non-existent brow.

" Where'd you get the pizza?" Donnie pointed with a finger.

" That's not important! Point is no one can resist this beauty." Mikey spun around balancing the pizza in his hand. " Now step aside bros. Michelangelo's got this."

" Well this should be good." Raph smirked.

Mikey slowly approached the corner tiptoeing. Carefully he pulled the cover aside. The girl was pushing herself against the wall as much as she could trying to keep her distance.

" Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. See." He placed the pizza box on the floor sliding it inside the cramped space. " No harm done."

Pulling her feet close to herself as he slid the box of pizza into her small space. The girl eyed the box with fear, but a noise filled the air making her hang her head.

" Whoa, you must be hungry. Don't worry pizza will fix that in a flash!" Mikey perked up, seeing as she didn't make a move to touch the pizza, he grabbed a slice chewing it in front of her. " Mhmmmmm- HMPH!." He licked his lips. In midchew his face turned even greener than his natural skin color.

Seeing Mikey go rigid, the others stepped aside as he suddenly ran pass them hands clamped over his mouth.

Leo quizzically looked at the pizza box and crouched down to lift a piece cautiously sniffing it. A strong overbearing smell filled his nose making him gag. " ERGH!" He dropped the pizza back in the box as if it just burned his hand.

" Mikey! Not in my tool box!" Donnie screamed as he watched the small turtle barf up his stomach contents in his red tool box. " I need those!"

" Mikey, this pizza is expired!" Raph lifted the box seeing the expiration date. " And what have we told you about putting old pizza in the microwave. Just because it's steaming hot doesn't mean it'll taste good!" He tossed the box on the ground with a splat.

" How old is it?" Leo asked.

" 4 days." Raph eyed Mikey who was clutching Donnie's tool box all too closely.

" Negh. That pizza is totally _not_ of this world." He groaned in discomfort, and placed Donnie's tool box in his arms. The taller turtle had the look of utter horror. " Phew, thanks Don, I feel so much better." Mikey patted his shoulder letting out a slight burp.

* * *

Donnie went to go sulk in the corner on the other side of the room. Mikey went to pick up another slice of expired pizza only for Raph to smack it out his hand, a tear forming at the corner of the small turtle's eye.

" Well pizza was a fail." Leo sighed. " Anybody got ideas?"

" Oooh how about video games!?" Mikey raised a hand in the air.

Raph face palmed at that. " How am I related to you?"

Leo crossed his arms closing his eyes in deep thought. " Maybe something that'll get her attention."

" Like what?" Raph raised a non-existent brow.

" Hmmmm...Hey Mikey where did you leave the stereo at?"

" It's in my room, why?" Mikey furrowed his brow in confusion.

A few moments later after fighting off the inhabitants of Mikey's room Leo came back with the large stereo in hand. He set it on the floor fiddling with it adjusting the volume and finding a good song to play from a tape Donnie made him.

" You might as well sing her a lullaby." Raph rolled his eyes.

" Maybe something calming will help her loosen up." Leo found a tape after reading the title he stuck it in.

It was quiet for a moment, but suddenly something gentle began to play. There were no beats no lyrics, just, sounds of nature.

" Is that the ocean?" Mikey asked after hearing a seagull's squawks echoed through the room.

Leo nodded as he sat on the ground legs crossed and eyes closed listening to the calm waves of the ocean brush up against a sandy beach.

Raph didn't say anything. Not that he would ever want to admit it but, it did sound nice. He looked to the dark hiding spot to see that the girl still hadn't moved, but there were no more whimpers either. Looking to his brother he put a finger to his mouth signaling them that he was going to take a look.

The girl had her eyes half open but was failing horribly to keep them that way as she was edging towards sleep. Her body was slowly relaxing at the sound of the beach waves. Great . Now all they needed was some sand and Mikey to play the part of seagulls taking a birdbath.

Raph looked at Leo nodding to each other. They both moved in trying to remove the panel off the wall, it creaked and scraped but the girl didn't seem to notice.

What _they_ didn't take into account was Mikey doing some stretches accidently knocking over the stereo turning the dial.

Suddenly loud rock music was booming through the room. Mikey jumped back covering his ears.

Raph and Leo froze slowly turning to see the strange girl looking dead straight at them. If looks could kill they would've been dead where they stand.

Donnie ran over turning off the music sighing in relief.

" OWWW! SHE BIT ME!" Raph cried. " SHE JUST BIT ME!"

The turtles had dropped the panel back leaving her alone after she had lunged at Raph biting his arm hard enough to draw some blood.

Leo smacked Mikey upside the head. " Thanks a lot Mikey! Now we'll never get her out of there."

" Jeez you don't have to hit me so hard." The small turtle glared rubbing the back of his head.

" Let me see your arm." Donnie said moving to the grumbling turtle.

" Ow watch it." He hissed.

" Wow she really bit you hard." Donnie examined the bite mark on his arm. " But these two are puncture wounds." Donnie leaned in closer to see two small holes. " She does have flat teeth? Did you see?"

" I don't know. I'll make sure to keep that in mind next time she decides to take a bite out of me!" Raph snatched his arm away rubbing the wound with a cloth.

" Well the probability for that happening again is-"

" Shut it Donnie!" The hot headed turtle snapped.

" Guys c'mon." Leo intervened. " We gotta get her out of there and treat her wound. She's already in bad shape as it is."

" The brat won't even let us get near her!" Raph pointed a finger.

" Cause she's scared."

" Maybe something less threatening?" Donnie raised a non existent brow.

" Or we could talk to her." Mikey added. They all looked at him. " What?"

" How is talking going to work?" Leo deadpanned.

" I think I've got something." Donnie perked up and began rummaging through his things.

" That's where my dump truck went!" Mikey cried out in anger. " You lied to me!"

Donnie only rolled his eyes as he held a small control in his hand making the small truck move back and forth then doing donuts. He had made some modifications to it when Mikey first broke it. So he didn't think the small turtle would miss it.

" Mikey just let Donnie try out his idea. Aaaand stand a good distance away this time." Leo tugged him back from Donnie giving the taller turtle space.

" Okay, now I'm just going to turn on the camera." Donnie flicked a switch, the small camera on the toy zoomed in and out giving Donnie visual on his computer.

The small truck moved to the small hiding spot. There they saw the girl, slowly the truck moved in still keeping it's distance from her. She backed away against the wall trying to swipe her feet at it, making Donnie reverse the truck a little more.

" Okay let's just take this slow- Ow!"

" Would you stop talking to yourself and concentrate." Raph glared.

" Talking to myself _is_ me concentrating." Donnie rubbed his head turning back to the screen.

The truck began blinking its lights moving back and forth making the girl tremble and jump in surprise.

" Um Donnie, she looks terrified." Mikey pointed out.

" Just hold on." Donnie stuck his tongue out focusing on the controls. He pressed a button and the small toy began whirring.

The toy turned into a small robot using it's wheels for feet it's headlights blinking as if it were its eyes.

The girls eyes widen in awe but didn't make a move. The robot sat on its rear end and started to stare at her. Seeing this she uncurled herself to fully see the toy.

" Look, her injury." Donnie pointed to the screen, there was a trail of blood going down her arm.

She flinched a little from the movement favoring her arm. The robot cocked it's head in confusion and curiosity and scooted a little closer, the girl eyed it but turned her attention to the injuried arm, gently touching the wound.

" Maybe this could work." Leo smiled.

" Dude let me try!" Mikey moved to take the controller from Donnie's hands.

" Mikey no! It isn't a toy." He held his arm out of Mikey's reach.

" Its my toy! That YOU stole!" He shoved a hand in his face making Donnie lose balance in his chair.

" Um guys?" Leo called out as he stared at the screen.

" Get off me." Donnie flailed his arms around.

" Never!" Mikey climbed over his shell only to receive a hand to the face pushing him back.

" Donnie!?" Leo called out in warning again.

The small robot began to move erratically scarring the girl. She curled into herself again whimpering.

" Would you two stop it!" Raph snatched the controller away only for it to be sent flying and break into pieces.

" Oh no." Donnie paled.

The robot began to spark and fidget in place accidently hitting the girl. She cried out in pain as it struck her arm. Growling she glared daggers at the little machine and kicked it out of her little-somewhat- comfort space.

The robot's body slid out stopping before the turtles. Donnie picked it up and then glared at Mikey. " You couldn't let it go could you."

" Dude, it's a robot!" Mikey threw his arms in the air. " Well it _was_."

Donnie facepalmed.

" I guess that leaves us with one option….talking." Leo looked to Raph.

" Seriously." He grumbled. " Why me?"

* * *

" Since Donnie's little action figure didn't work. Maybe this will."

" You brought your pet turtle?" Mikey raised a non existent brow with a playful smirk.

" No! Shut up!" Raph held Spike closer feeling embarrassed especially when it was coming from Mikey.

" Raph are you sure? I mean, she did bite your arm." Leo spoke, knowing how much Spike was important to him.

" And broke the robot." Donnie added.

" You're not helping." Raph deadpanned but Spike made a weird noise getting Raph's attention. " Remember buddy, tuck in your shell." He said rubbing the small tortoise's head.

Raph moved to sit at the small entrance of the hiding spot. Seeing the girl faced towards the wall. _Shouldn't Leo be the one doing the talking?_ Sighing he sat crisscross with Spike in his lap, giving him a leaf to munch on.

* * *

The pain wouldn't go away. The tears wouldn't stop themselves from pouring out. It hurts. My mouth when I bit that _mutant…._ it's like I ate hot coal. It hurts so much. The taste of blood was now beginning to fade. I-I couldn't let them get me. Not again. After the things t-they d-did. I-I don't want to remember. The dream flashed in the back of my mind. The saw ripping into flesh. W-Why...

 _NO!Forgetforgetforgetforget!_

" U-um hey."

Through the pain and ringing, that voice. Someone was here again.

 _Please LEAVE ME ALONE! Just stop. No more. Please..._

" I brought a friend. He's pretty much harmless."

The voice was soft, and...scared?

" His name's Spike."

Slowly the ringing was settling, but the pain was still present.

" He's very special to me, kinda like family."

Family...what's the point of family if they're not there for you. Just like mine.

" We're uh, sorry about the stuff earlier. We didn't mean to scare you. We're just trying to help. You know with the um, arm you got there."

The bleeding had slowed a bit, but I can't let my guard down, not now. Not ever.

" I'm sure you need your space and all. But if you let us help you it wouldn't be as bad."

Suddenly something nudged my leg. Looking down there sat a strange animal. It's eyes blinking slowly as it made a small noise. The creature had something beside, it looked half chewed.

" Spike's just saying hi, don't mind him." The voice chuckled a bit.

The small creature-Spike- turned his head to grab the leaf in his mouth bringing it in front of himself so he could eat it better.

" He's just eating breakfast. You're probably hungry to."

My stomach growled in pain as I saw Spike eat in front of me.

" If you want, we could get you something. _If_ you let us help you."

Looking at my arm again then to the small turtle who was practically rubbing it in. It was either sit in here forever or…

The turtle munched loudly as I picked it up petting it's head. It wasn't like the little machine, Spike was, safe, calm.

I didn't notice the panel was removed and there looked at me were those same green eyes. Out of instinct I clutched Spike closer curling in myself.

" Hey, we're not going to hurt you. So, please don't hurt us." He held his hands up in surrender.

My eyes searched his face trying to focus. It was him. There a bandage wrapped around his arm with small dots of blood. The moment I bit him...something wasn't right. Seeing the blood I felt some guilt. Acting out in such a way….like an animal.

 _I'm disgusting._

* * *

I held onto Spike as I sat in a chair, I didn't have the strength to make it to the table. And there they all were...staring.

" Okay, I'm just going to apply some disinfectant, so this might sting a little." The one with a purple band knelt down beside me holding a swab near my arm and gave a small dab.

 _It burned_. _Liar._

Yanking my arm away I held onto Spike who just seemed relaxed where he sat.

" Sorry," he quickly apologize, " can I try again?" His face softened.

Looking at him and then the swab, then to the red one, who nodded. I slowly let my arm down as he started dabbing the wound again. With each swipe it began to hurt less.

Spike moved in my lap giving a small snort. He had finished his leaf a while ago.

The red one came up and placed another leaf next to Spike and quickly backed away as I glared at him. Quickly Spike began munching on the leaf again as I petted his shell.

Before I knew it the mutant had finished wrapping a bandage around my arm. " There you go all done. See that wasn't so hard." He smiled. But giving him a glare made him falter. " Riiiiight." He backed away a little bit.

Raph watched as she kept her eyes on Spike watching the turtle eat. Her eyes were gold, which was weird. Who would have gold eyes? Well her apparently.

" See I told you talking would work! But does anybody listen to me!? Nooooo!" Mikey threw his arms in the air with a huff.

The turtles just rolled their eyes. " Okay you were right Mikey." Leo rubbed his little brothers head.

" I don't hear a 'Thank you'."

" Don't push it." Raph growled.

Mikey gave a huff crossing his arms.

" What now?" Donnie voiced the question. " I mean, she didn't want to come out and I think we're a long ways away from her talking to us."

Leo sighed, " have you heard anything from April yet ?"

" As of now, no. She said she was going to look into it but it's been two days." Donnie furrowed his brows in worry. " I hope she's alright."

Raph rolled his eyes at that. _He just met the girl! Literally!_

" I'm sure she's fine, see if you can do anything from down here. I'm sure there's something you can find on her that'll at least give us a name."

" Oh her name is X-9." Mikey spoke out. Getting looks from his brothers.

" X-9? Mikey that's not a name." Donnie spoke first.

" Yeah it is, look at her arm." He pointed a finger to the injured arm. There on the wrist was X-9 in a metallic band.

" What the?" Donnie moved to grab her arm but she snatched it away seeing that he really didn't have a good reason to actually touch her. " Sorry, sorry." He put his hands up in defense.

" That's not a name….It's a label." Leo lowered his voice in anger.

" Which brings us to the same question again… Why are the Kraang kidnapping people?" Raph folded his arms feeling some of his anger boil.

" Maybe she knows."

They watched her as she held Spike close clinging to the small turtle. But Spike didn't seem to mind her holding as he reached his neck out over her arm to munch on the leaf.

Raph's eye twitched. " When is she going to let him go?" He gritted his teeth.

" Not anytime soon that's for sure." Leo smirked. " Why you missing your _best_ _friend_?" He wiggled his eyes at him.

" Shut up." He didn't deny it as he looked away with a small blush of embarrassment.

" Wow Raph who knew you were such a sweet talker." Mikey popped up beside him nudging him with an elbow.

Raph whipped his head over his shoulder fire literally in his eyes growling at Mikey.

Mikey shrunk back backing away with a nervous laugh.

Donnie worked on his computer typing away at his keyboard.

 _SLAM!_

They all jumped when the lab doors were slammed open.

* * *

It was that girl again. Quickly I hid behind a pile of junk that so happened to be nearby as I watched the red head stomp into the room.

" April you're back!" Donnie sounded cheerful.

" You guys need to look at this." She slammed some papers down on the table.

" What is this?" Leo said picking one of the papers.

" Wait this is….."

" Diane Grey?" Donnie flipped through the papers eyes following the words. " Isn't she a surgeon?"

Leo froze looking at one picture. " Teenage Girl Kidnapped From Her Own Home." He read out loud. "...Mason Anderson Grey."

They all turned to find her peeking her head out from over Donnie's stuff. Spike sat on the pile eating away like the work was never going to end.

" That's her daughter." April clenched her jaw.

Donnie's jaw dropped at that. " Seriously!?"

" I knew I recognized her. But I didn't think it was possible."

" What do you mean?" Leo asked pointing a finger. " You know her?"

" Yes and no." April sighed. " She and I went to the same school. I mean I knew who she was just never really talked to her. I mean nobody didn't want to get near her."

" Why?"

" She was known for causing fights. And I mean _fights._ If she even looked at you that would make you her next target." April eyed her from afar.

" Her?" Raph pointed a thumb.

" Yes her." April deadpanned.

" But she's so harmless." Mikey perked up.

" She bit me." Raph deadpanned.

" Oh, she is _far_ from innocent. I remember one of her fights being posted online. She fought off four guys. It was like she thought everyone was against her."

" Okay, now _that_ I gotta see." Raph smirked.

Donnie still hadn't said anything as he was still stuck in awe. " She's Diane's daughter, I can't believe it!"

" What's so great about that?" Raph raised a non-existent brow.

" What's so great?' She's like one of the best known surgeons in the world! She treated a patient who had severe brain swelling so they had to take out pieces of her skull, but they didn't want to waste perfectly good bone. SO! They put it in the person's abdomen only to to take it back out and place it back together with their skull!"

They just gave Donnie weird stares when he finished.

" Dude…...That sounds awesome! Can she do that to me!?" Mikey hopped on the table swinging his legs back and forth.

" And then they'll find an empty they'll actually put a brain inside that shell of yours." Raph snickered. Mikey gave him a glare but Raph ignored him.

" So where can we find her?" Leo stepped in. " Maybe she can help."

April frowned at that. " That's just it, no one knows where she is. It's like she just disappeared."

 _Disappeared? Disappeared!? N-No, she would never. She promised._

Moving from my hiding spot - on wobbly legs-I approached the table seeing a perfect picture of Diane. Smiling at the camera as she stood with a patient. I didn't know I picked up and started trembling. Same thing goes for the tears that ran down my cheeks.

Spike sat on my shoulder eating the last piece of his leaf. I moved him onto the table afraid of dropping the small turtle.

" Mason….I'm so sorry." April whispered.

I glared at her out of pure anger, she took a few steps back. The turtles looked at each other with worry but didn't make a move.

Grabbing the paper I moved to the corner of the lab and just sat there and stared at it. Diane was never one to back out on a promise. Cause she never broke the ones she kept for me. NEVER. How could I blame her? I gave her such a _horrible_ time when she first brought me home. That deep pit of guilt sunk made its way home inside me growing bigger. I never really did apologize for disappearing on her all those times.

Now look where I am….broken, disgusting…. Was there always something wrong with me?

A hand on my shoulder pulled me out of my thoughts making me flinch a little but they didn't pull away. At the corner of my eye sky blue orbs looked back at me a strand of red hair fell across her face.

" Hey, it's going to be alright. I'm sure there's a good reason." April gave me a small smile. " I've got a good feeling about this."

Raph now had Spike on his shoulder rubbing a finger under his chin. " As promised you'll get a whole lettuce." Then he looked to me. " And you'll get your food to."

I lamely glared at him but he just smirked and left the lab.

" Now to fix this little guy." Donnie picked up the pieces of the small robot.

" You mean _my_ robot." Mikey narrowed his eyes at him.

" Oh my god. Sure Mikey _your_ robot." The taller turtle just rolled his eyes.

" C'mon let's get you something to eat." Leo smiled standing beside April.

My stomach gave another painful growl.

 _Right. Food._


	4. Real

_Time didn't exist here. No. I couldn't tell what was real anymore. I escaped so many times, only to end up back where I started. An endless maze. I just…..wanted it to end._

 _My whole body felt like it was tearing itself apart, inside and out. Mentally trapped, in this disgusting vessel. Broken, prodded, violated. My mind was constantly blocking out every memory, every test. Just lay there, don't move. That was all I could do. I've tried countless times to escape, but I would be punished…..harshly._

 _I twitched in the corner of my cell, electricity seemed to be their main form of torture. I had tried again...only to fail. I didn't even make it past the doors. Not even close. The Kraang bots peeked into my cell every so often, as they patrolled the corridors._

 _A foster home was ten times better than this. At least escaping did not result in electrocution. I felt a jolt go through my body, as if the electricity still hasn't left my system. Making me gasp and groan in pain._

" _Shhh sleep, you must regain your strength. It will soon come to an end human."_

 _That voice again, it sounded tired and sad._

" _I too have been trapped here. You are not alone."_

 _No. It's not real, maybe my mind was trying to cope, comfort itself. Dios...I'm losing my mind._

 _I've finally been lost in that maze. Never to escape._

The cold metal of the cell disappeared, the voice was gone, replaced by something more gentle. Opening my eyes, I saw blue orbs looking back at me.

The blue one, Leo.

The sound of gentle waves crashing on a sandy beach came from the stereo beside him. He gave me a small smile as he sat crisscrossed.

" Hey." He spoke in a whisper.

I slowly blinked at him, I was too tired to move. But I felt, comfortable, warm. Looking up there was a light, but this one wasn't as bright. It was giving off heat.

 _Oh right, now I remember. After eating some soup, I crashed on a bean bag in the lab. This must've been these turtle's source of heat._

" I just came in to check up on you." He shifted in his spot giving off a nervous laugh. " I wasn't watching you or anything if that's what you're thinking. Nope eh heh." He forced a smile.

I curled up on the bean bag as my skin absorbed the heat coming from the light. Usually when I see light, I'm on some table but this time, I'm actually liking it, there were no cold walls, no Kraang bots stomping past my cell door. It was so different, and I liked it. I closed my eyes relishing in the warmth that my body craved.

" I uh, saw you were having a nightmare."

I peeked an eye open which made him even more nervous. _Why is he even here?_

" So I thought maybe these um, nature sounds would help. You seemed to like them." He gave a sincere smile.

I did like them.

I huffed closing my eye, as I listened to a seagulls squawk and flap their wings. Fresh breezes of tree leaves being brushed together, ocean waves washing against the sand.

" It seems like your fever's gone down a bit." His hand touched my forehead.

My eyes snapped open and out of instinct, I tried to move my body away from him. _To close!_

He immediately pulled his hand back as if he had touched something hot. Instantly putting his hands up in surrender. " You're okay, you're okay. See, not touching. My hands are over here."

After calming my breathing a bit, I saw him place his hands on his lap. But I didn't keep my eyes off him.

" Sorry." He frowned a little. " I guess I better leave you alone then." He rubbed his neck moving to get up.

And he left at that, leaving me with the sounds of the ocean as I drifted back to sleep, only to hope that this wasn't all a dream. That maybe I finally found reality.

 _That touch sure felt real_.

Leo closed the lab door as quietly as possible. When he got up just to get a cup of water he had heard whimpering coming from the lab. Mason had been having a nightmare, she went and made herself home in Donnie's lab after eating a bowl of chicken noodle soup April brought down.

When he found her shivering on a bean bag, he moved to feel her head. Immediately he turned on one of the heated lamps. He and his brothers always seemed to use them when they just wanted to feel warm or when one of them got sick. Living in the sewers with no sunlight can do that to you, especially to a turtle.

Her whimpers had stopped but her shivering didn't. The stereo was still on the floor across the lab, with an idea he moved to get it. Placing it near the bean bag adjusting the volume to low and fixing the tape. The sounds of the ocean filled the room, and then it stopped. Mason stopped shivering all together, slowly she started to relax.

He stayed half the night checking if her fever gone down just a bit. Which did, till she woke up.

Sighing he yawned returning to the kitchen, he froze after entering. There stood Master Splinter digging into the freezer pulling out a cheese popsicle.

" Master Splinter?" Leo raised a non-existent brow. " What are you doing up, it's like two in the morning."

Splinter just faked a cough as he unwrapped the strange popsicle closing the fridge." Getting a late night snack of course." He licked the cheese. " But why are you up so late Leonardo?" He turned the question back to him.

Leo sighed moving to sit on a stool. " I was just checking up on our new guest." Splinter raised a brow, moving to sit across from Leo seeing that his son was upset. " Master Splinter, how would you help someone who was so…...fragile? Like so _fragile_ that you can't even touch them."

" Hmmmm." He bit the cheese in thought. " Leonardo,what do you do with your comic book collection?"

" Master Splinter I don't think my comic book collection is going to help." Leo frowned. But Splinter just waited in silence for him to answer. " Seriously?" He looked at his master quizzically, which the rat nodded. " Okay, um, I wrap them in plastic."

" And why do you?"

" That's because it's hard to keep paper clean. I mean if I just leave them laying around it wouldn't be as valuable."

" The plastic protects it from the world. Like a shell."

" Well yeah. Or else it would be- Ooooh." His eyes widened in realization. " So you're saying she's in a shell?"

Splinter smirked taking a bite of his popsicle. " For a condition our _guest_ is in, they form a barrier to keep themselves safe. To make sure no one can hurt them. But in time that barrier will begin to crack. So Leonardo, for now all you can do is wait, this is not like a cut you could heal so easily. The person must choose to trust others, when they are ready." It was silent after a few moments, Splinter licked his cheese popsicle before biting into it whole. He got up and threw his popsicle into the trash. " You should get some sleep my son."

A small smile grew on Leo's face. " Goodnight Master Splinter, and thanks."

The ocean sounds were long gone but the warmth was still there. The lamp was still on giving me some heat, my body had stopped aching. But it was quiet.

Sitting up I saw that the lab was empty, a smell filled the air getting my attention, looking down where the stereo should be there sat a bowl of soup. Steam evaporated in the air as noodles floated around the edges of the bowl. A small note was propped against it.

 _Hope you feel better,_

 _Leo_.

He left it here, for me?

Picking up the bowl and holding the note in my other hand. I felt a sense of warmth in my chest. Or maybe it was the lamp. Yeah. I stared at the noodles floating in the water, It didn't seem out of the ordinary, Cautiously I lifted a spoonful to my mouth, but sniffed it a little. It smelled like chicken, and there were definitely pieces of meat floating around. The warmth and flavor exploded in my mouth for the second time. Its as if I could never get enough of it, quickly I started to engulf the soup, almost choking on the last scoop.

Coughing a little I set the bowl down next to the note. And gently lifted the paper, the font was different it was if he used a paint brush, it looked...elegant. Would be a shame if it were to get ruined.

The lab was silent but a good silent, through blurred vision. The doors were left slightly a jarred, light seeping into the large garage. It was….different.

Yawning I moved to get up, limbs still weak but managed. The cold seeped through the suit as I placed a foot on the floor, feeling the chill run up my spine. Taking a few deep breaths trying to ease the quivering of my body. I looked at my hands, flexing my fingers in and out, as my vision struggled to focus. Rubbing my eyes which did little to help, I took one weary step. The warmth of the lamp leaving me enveloped by the darkness. The more I moved the easier it felt, but it was exhausting, it was as if I was trying to walk through thick cement.

Light danced across the large door as I got closer. Action sounds reached my ears, " _CAPTAIN RYAN! We've lost all power in our ships power core! And the Thainians are ready to open fire! Ir we don't get the power working we wo- SLAP!"_

" _No! They may have no power! But I do have the power to decide when I die! Now give me diagnoses of the power bay!"_

" _Sir! Their not reporting, the Thainians shot a hole in the underside of the ship! All the engineers have been vacuumed into deep space!"_

" _Hmmm, then we really are gonna die."_

Peeking my head out the door, there was a large space before me. A tv was left on playing a show I never heard before. It was very...nostalgic.

Following the light I wasn't aware of the stare as I almost tripped on the fist one. Out of instinct I caught myself, sweat beading down my forehead. That was to close. Sighing I relaxed a little and took a step at a time.

The large room was...spacious. It looked like a small subway station. But it wasn't at the same time, it was more like a really, really big living area. The couch was covered with pillows as I examined it something caught my eye making me freeze.

There a sleeping form laid across the couch arms hugging the pillow under his head. The slow fall and rise of his chest was a sign that the turtle was asleep. The color of the mask caught my attention. It was the same one from earlier.

Leo.

He must've fallen asleep with the tv on, he snored lightly not making much noise. Looking around for anyone else which there wasn't. A digital clock blinked on top of the tv as the hour changed, it was too early. 4am.

Did he? Stay up, for me?

Shaking my head of the thought. No, why would he. He must've been umm...whatever turtles do.

 _Yeah turtles make soup around four in the morning._ A voice overpowered my thought.

Leo's face scrunched up as he curled up in himself give a slight shiver. Frantically looking around I could see that there were no blankets around, I moved to turn off the tv. Being engulfed by the darkness once more. I could feel the panic threatening to erupt, but I knew I wasn't in that place anymore. My mind seemed to be slow at holding onto that reality.

I looked back to Leo who stirred in his spot yawning and stretching to get in a more comfortable position in his sleep. Reaching my hand out I hesitated to just touch his shoulder, hand trembling. Gulping I forced my hand to move to give him a little shake and quickly stepped back. But that didn't seem to work since he only mumbled. Trying again I shook a little harder. This time succeeding, which I was kinda hoping it wouldn't work. Since I began to regret it when he opened his eyes.

Those sea blue eyes looked back at me blinking owlishly. " Huh?" Leo sat up rubbing his eyes, then blinking a few times. " M-Mason? What are you doing up?" He blinked in confusion and disbelief. " Is something wrong?"

I did NOT think this through. Clearing my throat, I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came. Coughing loudly, which made Leo's face furrow deeper with concern.

" L-L-Lamp."

He looked taken back that I actually said something. Which surprised myself, because I sounded like I haven't drank water in days.

" Oh, is something wrong with it, did the bulb burn out?" He spoke nervously.

I shook my head, and gestured for him to follow, only to realise that my legs were shaking under me from exhaustion. My body was really starting to feel cold now. Craving the heat of the lamp.

" Umm, okay. Do you want me to take a look?" He raised a non existent brow as he stood up.

He was a head taller than me... for a turtle.

I just nodded answering his question. Feeling nervous myself, I slowly took a step back the lab- err garage. Only to fell my leg give out a little.

\- **Leo POV -**

Leo moved to help, but remember how she reacted earlier when he tried to check her temperature. He pulled his hand back before he could even touch her.

He could hear her pant a little, she didn't look to be in the best shape to be moving around. He was surprised that she even woke him up. " D-Do you want me to help?" He asked carefully.

She looked at him, those gold piercing orbs eyeing him up and down. Suddenly making him feel self conscious. She gave a shake of her head picking herself up, she looked like a tree that was being blown by a really strong wind. He was afraid that she might fall apart.

She lead him back to the lab where the lamp was still left on. He noticed the empty bowl on the floor, but the note was nowhere to be seen.

" Was it too hot?" He asked as he moved to look at the knob to adjust the lighting, he didn't leave it on the highest setting, just less than half ways. He looked to her again for an answer.

She shook her head as she reached over to him hesitantly grabbing his arm and leading him onto the bean bag. It was so warm that he could've fallen back asleep then and there. " You want me to-"

" S-sleep."

There it was again, her voice. He could feel his cheeks be filled with warmth, but brushed it off as the heat lamp.

" You, want me to sleep, here?" He raised a non existent brow angling his head like a confused puppy.

She nodded.

A warmth filled through his chest this time it wasnt the lamp. He got up from the beanbag to Mason's dismay she scrunched up her face in disapproval. Which made him smile.

" You know there's more than one." He said turning on another lamp revealing a beanbag just next to hers. " You can sleep in my room if you'd like. And I can sleep over here."

" N-No." She fidgeted a little at that.

" Oh okay." He just stood there rubbing his neck nervously. " You, want me to stay here with you?" She stood silent for a moment and moved onto the beanbag curling up. Her eyes not leaving him. " I'll uh, take that as a yes." Just as he was about to move, he noticed that she began to shiver again. He crouched down next to her in concern. She peeked on eye open feeling his presence so close. " Would you mind if I?" He hand his hand held out.

Her eyes moved from his hand to his face searching for something, but gave in with a nod of her head. Gently he brushed his hand under her long brown hair to feel her forehead, it wasn't as hot like before which was good. The soup must've helped. " Temperatures gone down a bit." He nodded in approval. " Lots of rest should do it." He gave her a small smile.

She closed her eyes under his touch feeling that...it was real.

Leo moved to the other bean bag as she began snore softly. His eyes grew heavy as he curled up on the small cushion, feeling sleep call to him.

Not aware that he only has two hours of sleep before his morning training.


	5. Searching Mother

" Have Mr. Albert on morphine for a few days, having two hip surgerys in a month isn't really a walk in the park." Diane wrote down on a clipboard outside the oldmans hospital room. Who was currently in quarantine from risk of infection. " That should help numb the pain."

She handed the paperwork to a male nurse who nodded firmly. " Will do ma'am." He mocked salute, his serious face cracking into a smile.

Diane just smirked trying to stifle a giggle. " Must you Gerald."

" Got you to laugh right." He smiled softly, but his face steeled a little bit after he coughed to himself. " So um Diane, I've been meaning to ask you something-"

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Diane's attention turned to her attention to her phone as it vibrated in her doctors coat. " Sorry Gerald, let me just take this." She held up a finger pulling out her phone sliding her thumb across the screen accepting the call.

" Hello?"

Gerald's arms slumped to his side, waiting for her to finish her call. The atmosphere in air turned tense watching her hand clench her phone on a death grip.

" I'm on my way officer." Her voice turned cold. She hung up on the call turning to Gerald, making the man jump cause she looked pissed. " Tell Dr. Briar to cover my surgeries for next week." And quickly she turned on her heels and ran down the hall.

Gerald stood there by himself speechless shoulders slumped, " s-sure thing."

* * *

 _It can't be. Its gotta be a prank right? Maybe she just threw another one of her temper tantrums. It wouldn't be the first time a neighbor filed a noise complaint. Considering our neighbor was in fact a cop._

Diane didn't bother to park the car as she slammed on the breaks practically jumping out of a moving vehicle. Her heart stopped seeing the police surround her small home, yellow caution tape going out onto the street as onlookers tried to find out what was going on.

Diane ran leaving the car door open, almost tripping on her heels. Heart threatening to pop out of her chest. She shoved through the small crowd reaching a police officer who stood guard. " Ma'am please do not proceed past the yellow tape." He blocked her.

" That's my house! I need to get in there!" She snapped.

The officer looked taken back. " I-I'll need you to verify some identification."

Diane began to grow angry as she pulled out her wallet along with her ID, and then pointing to the name tag on her doctors coat.

The officer just looked plain stupid just realizing that. " Sorry about that ma'am ." He stepped aside letting her through.

She ran up the steps to her home ripping the tape off the doorway. Cops riddled her home snapping pictures of her fireplace her stairway everything. But she didn't care about them she just had to find May. " May? MAY!?" She yelled running around her home seeing that she was nowhere in sight. Running up stairs she saw that most of the detectives were gathered in May's room.

Slowly walking to the door fearing the possible outcomes that ran through her head. Picturing May's still body on the floor. But when she walked in her heart stopped. May's room was covered in shattered glass and the iron rod from the fireplace laid on the floor bent at an angle. But she couldn't see May, there was no blood, just glass.

" Whats going on here!?" She practically yelled.

Getting the attention of some people, a tall man approached her. Trying to block her view. " Mrs. Grey, Im detective Olson."

Diane looked him up and down seeing that he was a few inches smaller, or maybe it was her heels. But he held that confidence a detective should have.

" You've got the next 5 minutes to explain detective." She said that last part all to coldly. " If you dont I will grab each and every one of you myself and throw you out of my home."

" Ma'am please come with me." He tried to lead her away from the room.

But she caught a glimpse of someone picking up some odd metal with some forceps sliding it into a plastic bag.

Detective Olson showed her out to the hallway. " We had received a call from one of your neighbors filing another complaint. But when some officers came onto your premises. They found a shattered window in this room. That was the only sign of forced entry. There are definitely evidence of a struggle taken place. But there are no tracks or trails of blood outside or inside your home. Its as if a ghost came and left, just leaving no one to find."

Diane's hand clenched into a fist at her sides. _So she fought, of course she would. That girl always had a temper, but she was the one who left her alone._ _It was her fault that this happened._

 ** _I left her alone._**

She didn't notice she had hot tears pouring down her cheek when Olson passed her a handkerchief. Grabbing it she wiped under eyes not carrying if her make up got smeared. " So you're telling me you don't have any leads."

" We have one," he hesitated at that, choosing his words carefully. Diane narrowed her eyes at him. But the man didn't waiver. " By any chance did you have a pet?" he quickly changed the subject.

Diane's eyes widened completely forgetting about Furball. "Please tell me my cats alright." His silence was a big answer.

" Oh god." Diane began to sob.

Her family was gone. And it was all her fault.

* * *

 *** 2 months later ***

It was raining outside, dark clouds swarmed in the sky.

Diane was rereading the messages on her phone scrolling up and down.

 _Don't let anyone see you, meet me at the Gyoza restaurant...alone._

That last part wasnt hard to follow. Diane sat at a table booth waiting, as an old man with dark glasses took her order. The man didn't even have a notepad, but this was his restaurant. " I'll get the chicken 'n vegetable dumplings." She smiled kindly at him passing the menu. " and a water please."

The old man nodded taking the menu with a smile. " Of course, it'll be ready in 10 minutes."

The door chimed signaling someone had walked in. Diane just sat there stoic as she looked at her phone. A figure moved to sit across from her.

" Hello, Dr. Grey."

Diane put her phone aside and looked at the man across from her. " You know my name but I don't know yours. You've got 5 seconds."

CRACKLE

She held a taser under the table just near his leg. But the man didn't waiver. He held out his hand in greeting with a smirk on his face.

" Names Jack J Kurtzman."

ZAP!

She gave him a small shock on his leg making the man yelp. " I'm gonna need more than that."

" Alright Alright, just please put it away!"

She searched his face for a few moments before pulling back. Sitting back against the seat stuffing the device in her pocket.

" I'm a journalist investigating the disappearances pf scientists from around the city." He tipped his fedora up a little. " And I've been also looking into the disappearance of the Andersons."

That caught her off guard. " What do you mean disappearance?"

" I see you don't have the full story of Mason's parents."

Diane narrowed her eyes. " All I know was that they left her behind, that's all."

" Sorry to break it to you, but that's not true." He pulled out a folder from under his coat throwing it onto the table. " Take a look."

Diane reached out opening the folder. There were pictures of a brutal crash, blood trails leading out onto the mud. Signs of a struggle. The car was dented on all sides, possibly crushing the passengers.

" Police say it was due to weather conditions. Well...I say this was no accident."

" What do you mean?"

" What they didnt file in their report was the tracks of a second vehicle." He pointed to a picture of muddy tire tracks on the ground leading back to the main road.

" So someone purposely crashed into them." She raised a brow. " But who?"

He grew silent at that. " The same one whos been kidnapping scientist, the same ones who kidnapped your daughter."

" Here you go young lady. Enjoy!" The man placed the dumplings in front of her along with her water he pulled chopsticks from his apron then leaving.

Diane didn't care about the food anymore. She pushed them aside giving her full attention to Kurtzman.

" Tell me everything."

He tossed a plastic bag onto a table containing a mysterious silver and purple metal. It was the same one from that night.

" They're called the Kraang."

* * *

 *** 3 months later ***

" What happened here?" Diane stepped over shards of metal seeing a large door had been blasted open.

" I don't know, but let's keep moving we don't know if there are any Kraang still around." Kurtzman gestured for her to follow. After a few months of investigating they finally found them.

A Kraang Facility.

Except there were no Kraang to be seen. They had decided to make a more stealthy approach by night. Considering that none of them were really dressed for the occasion.

Kurtzman still wore his fedora and suit, and Diane had her hair up in a bun wearing casual clothes a regular black shirt and pants. Still adoring her doctors coat.

They found a way in through the door leading to the lower levels just on the side of the building. The walls were covered in residue from energy blasts and rotting organs of what appears to be a plant stems littering the ground. Stepping inside, the rest of building was completely different from the outside.

The walls were covered in silver metal with black and purple accents. It was...a sight nonetheless.

" My god. This place is unbelievable." Kurtzman's jaw dropped at the alien technology.

" Remember what we came here for." Diane walked past him continuing down the large corridor. There were signs of a fight as she walked past what appeared to be cells. But there were no kraang bots in sight, no bodies.

She stopped at a certain cell seeing that the metal door was ripped open. Stepping through she saw something glint in the corner. Picking it up, she examined the small weapon.

" A ninja star?" A flower emblem was carved into the metal blade. Tucking it away in her pocket.

Kurtzman soon followed her as they walked through the facility peering into cell after cell. Only to find nothing.

" There's no one." She frowned.

" Hmmm a place as big as this must have a security room."

After some more walking they found an open large room. It was covered in pink lighting in the middle appeared to be a terminal. But none like they've ever seen. It didn't have any buttons or keyboards. It looked more like a touchpad. An alien touchpad.

" Well this is new." Kurtzman rubbed his chin in deep thought.

" How do we get this to work?" She gestured to the large screen. " I don't suppose there's a manual for hacking alien computers." she said sarcastically.

" Maybe not. But lets give this a shot." Cautiously he put a finger onto the pad seeing it move like a water to the touch. He began randomly pressing it.

Diane couldn't tell if he was just having fun with it or he was actually trying. After a few moments a large hologram appeared on the screen.

" Is that?" Diane eyes widened at the screen.

" Mason Grey." Kurtzman watched as the Kraang carried her through a portal, a whole patrol was guarding her.

Diane's heart dropped. May looked half alive as they tossed her into a cell with some other people.

" What did they do to her!?" She practically yelled.

" Hold on there's more."

The footage changed to the entrance of the wall. A large van rammed into the metal gate exploding on impact sending most of the kraang sailing through the air. Blurs of green figures moved through the corridors only to stop when they were spotted by the kraang an alarm was suddenly set off.

" .Turtles." Kurtzman said jaw dropping.

The mutants were making their way threw the corridors stopping at the cell that held May and the other people.

Diane watched as one of the mutants carried May down a hallway that they themselves had entered. He threw ninja stars at them as he ran bolting for the door. Breaking off an arm of a droid using it to hold the door in place to keep them from coming through.

Suddenly the footage cut off as a vine wrapped around the camera turning to static.

" What just happened? Did those mutants just take her?" Diane began to pace back and forth.

" Well it looked like a rescue mission to me. Who they were rescuing that's just another question for another time. C'mon we should be getting back, there's no telling when the Kraang will come back to this place." Kurtzman quickly wrote in hi note pad flipping it close.

" But what about my daughter!?" This was the closest she's ever been to finding her. So close...yet so far.

" As far as we know your daughter is better off with those mutants than with the Kraang. For now." Kurtzman folded his arms over his chest. " Lets just say its a hunch. And a good one at that."

" You can't be serious."

" From what we just saw, those mutants could be on our side. They just may be the key to finding her." He moved to walk past her.

Diane pulled out the small blade looking it over. " There's must be a way of finding them."

Back to square one.

* * *

Diane dragged her legs up the stairs to her apartment, feeling drained. Dark bags hung under her eyes. She unlocked her door to her apartment quickly slamming it shut once she was inside. Sighing tiredly she leaned her back against the door, slumping to the ground, warm tears spilled down her cheeks.

 _I wasn't fast enough. If me and Kurtzman had followed those leads sooner then May would be in my arms right now._

She bolted up to stand storming into her room. There where a wall covered in pictures and sightings of the Kraang hung overlapping one another. Red markings on every scientist gone missing in the past few months alone. A folder was displayed out on her desk, pictures of Mason's parents.

Mother: Darcy Anderson

Age: 26

Profession: Flouriest

Father: John Anderson

Age: 27

Profession: Mechanical Engineer

Diane pulled out the ninja star from her pocket looking at the flour emblem. _What do ninjas have to do with the kraang?_

Sighing she flopped down onto her bed and opened her nightstand. Pulling out a pair of familiar glasses. The night she was left alone in May's room after the police had left she found them hiding under May's drawer, but one lens was completely broken. She couldn't count how many times she stared at them, when she would just lay awake the whole night, thinking about what could be happening to her daughter.

" I'll find you, no matter what it takes."

* * *

I know it's short but I just wanted to show what happened with Diane after the incident. She made a promise to never give up May and she's going to keep it. If she must fight tooth and nail then thats what she's gonna do. Welp hope y'all like this chapter. LATER!


	6. Lair Boredom

It had taken a few days to get use to her new surroundings. But Mason, was able to tolerate the turtle's presence nonetheless. Sometimes the turtles would bring her soup as a peace offering. Whenever Raph chilled on the sofa Spike was always with him. Which was practically the only way to lure Mason from the lab. Why not bring out her favorite friend who didn't bother her in the slightest.

But all the attention Spike would get from the girl made Raph jealous cause Spike _is_ _his friend._ Mason could care less as long as she got to hold and feed the small pet.

The first few times Donnie found her still in his lab he was weary cause he didn't know what a _emo afraid_ girl would do to him if he did anything to scare her. But as the days went by he got used to her presence on the far side of the room. She would still stay cooped up in Donnie's lab just napping on the bean bags. Which Donnie didn't mind as long as no one bothers him. But sometimes Mikey would sneak in and try to poke at the sleeping girl during her naps. Much to her dismay, but she couldn't bring herself to hurt the younger turtle. Not after having to meet their father, Master Splinter. The giant rat held a calm that she hadn't felt in a long time. He explained their home to her and his strange loving family of mutant turtles, but welcomed her nonetheless. Making her feel even MORE guilty for taking a bite of Raph. But Splinter didn't blame her for it knowing she did it out of fear.

Leo would sometimes bring noodles for him and her to try out, cause she seemed to not be eating the pizza Mikey would bring her. And ever since April started coming down to the lair she would bring some ramen from the surface. Leo wouldn't ask her any question, or try to get her to speak cause it appeared to be a one time thing. He decided to introduce her to his favorite space show one night to get her out of Donnie's lab for once. He laughed when he saw her so absorbed into the show, it was like she wouldn't pay attention to all the noise Raph and Mikey were making when Mikey would somehow tick off their hot headed brother.

By now Mason knew that the turtles wouldn't hurt her in anyway. Soon she became more docile around them...even Mikey. She began to regain her strength little by little. She was glad when April came by one night to introduce her to bath soaps and some shampoo including….clean clothes. She sprinted to the bathroom to get out of that nasty suit she'd been wearing for longer.

The turtles were surprised when they found her all cleaned up. Looking like an actual teenage girl. Mikey snickered nudging Leo seeing as his mouth hung open. Mason flexed her hands really wishing she had her gloves. Hair still wet and messy she began to get annoyed with her long hair. Which April noticed, which led her to being dragged to the bathroom for a hair makeover.

" Good thing I brought this." April pulled out a hair dryer out of her bag.

The red head combed through her hair with a brush first getting all the tangles out. Mason felt like she was personally being tortured. But the worst was over when April started to use the hair dryer. She liked the hand in her hair so much that she almost fell asleep. April put all kinds of hair clips in her hair making a _really_ long braid that draped across her shoulders.

" Wow, I couldn't feel more proud of myself." April nodded to herself feeling accomplished.

For a second time the turtles were speechless making April laugh cause she saw popcorn fall out of Mikey's mouth falling back into the bucket.

" Whoa, you look great Mason." Donnie complimented with a smile.

" Who knew under all that crud there was a girl." Raph smirked.

Leo smacked him upside the head still not taking his eyes off the cleaned up girl before him. " You look nice Mason."

" Dude, I was hoping you'd go for a mohawk." Mikey popped up beside her. " Wow your hair is really long!" He grabbed the braid in his hand. " And it's so soft ~" He rubbed his face into the long strand of hair.

Leo shoved Mikey aside with a smile plastered on his face. " So how do you feel?"

She fiddled with the sweat shirt stuffing her hands in her pocket as she pretended to kick the ground. " G-good."

Everyone blinked in shock, that was the first time she actually spoke around them. Well except Leo, but he was happy to hear her voice again.

Things began to calm down again, soon Master Splinter called them in for training. Leaving Mason alone with April in the living area. April took out her laptop and began scrolling through the latest news reports. Mason grabbed a book Leo was reading earlier because she had nothing to do. But when she opened it to the first page her vision tried to focus on the words. She moved the book back and forth trying to read the words so her eyes can adjust and focus but to no avail.

April turned to her, " what are you doing?" She asked with a raised brow.

" Can't r-read." Mason sighed with frustration tossing the book across the room landing on a pillow on the floor.

" Seriously?" April eyes widened in surprise.

Mason never really wore her glasses to school cause they kept breaking everytime she got into a fight. So she just started wearing contacts instead.

" Well that explains a lot actually." April remembered when Mason was trying to get a fork from the kitchen but she just kept staring at the cupboard, she thought she was just trying to decide to use a spoon or not for her noodles. " Hmmm, how many fingers am I holding up?"

The red head was literally sitting next to her, all she could see was a blurry pale ball which was April's hand. Mason blinked numerous of times forcing her eyes to focus. " One."

" Wow uou really are blind." April looked to Mason and then to her own hand, she was actually holding three. Mason huffed at that. So she just got off the couch and turned the tv on, sitting really close to the screen. " Yup, a lot."

* * *

I stood in the bathroom examining myself in the mirror, well more like climbing over the sink for a close up. My skin wasn't as pale, my eyes were brighter than ever. But I knew I wasn't the same, no. The Kraang did something to me. And I'm to afraid to find out.

When I first woke in this place, I noticed my eyes adjusting to the darkness, and the...fangs. No they didn't just appear, they formed. Involuntarily. It was like my body was constantly adjusting _changing_. But nothings happened since then. But there was no telling what COULD happen.

Taking deep breaths. I flexed my hands watching every finger move to my will. I was normal. _Im human_. And nothing can change that.

The turtles were out on a patrol on the surface for the night. April went home saying she had to catch up on homework.

My hair was pulled back into a large braid, which looked quite nice. Except I looked at the scratches that littered my face, they could be found throughout my body. Clenching my hands in a fist.

 _Disgusting._

Sighing I began to wander the lair trying to find something to occupy myself with. As I walked into the kitchen I saw that Master Splinter was sitting on the small island eating some of the noodles April had bought. Spike was next to the bowl eating his lettuce minding his own business.

" Hello Mason." Splinter said as he picked up some noodles in his chopsticks. " The turtles will be back soon from the surface. Would you care to sit with me." He gestured to one of the stools.

It sounded more like a statement than a question. I sat across from him laying my head on folded arms.

Spike turned his head in my direction then looking to his lettuce. He grabbed the green leaf and made his way over to me, _very_ slowly.

Splinter raised a brow as he watched the tortoise move at a very slow rate. Making his way to Mason. " Hmmm I've never see Spike like someone more than his Raph. "

The urge to grab Spike was strong but I let the small tortoise take his time, because he was willing to walk across the small counter just for me. I smiled as he set the lettuce down making a little noise and began to eat again.

" You're looking better, stronger." Splinter spoke setting chopsticks down pushing his bowl to the side.

I looked at him seeing those brown eyes filled with sincerity. I just rubbed my neck nervously feeling a little embarrassed.

" Tell me Mason. Are you willing to do some _exercise_ now that you are better?"

I blinked in confusion at him, tilting my head to the side. " Since you seem to be looking for something to distract yourself. I would like to teach you a few _skills,_ that is, if you accept."

A silence filled the air but Splinter was patient. _Is he really willing...to teach me?_ I can't really remember those self defense lessons I took so long ago. It was all a blur really. Besides who wouldn't want to train with a ninja master?

Finally meeting his eyes, I nodded my head a little to fast.

Splinter smirked seeing that she was actually, excited. " Good. We can start right now. I myself was getting bored." He smiled getting up putting his bowl in the sink. " It's really not fun being stuck down here when my sons finally gain _some_ independence."

I blinked watching as he left the kitchen. Was he _really_ that bored?

* * *

" Harder." Splinter held his palms out as I punched jabs into them. " You must keep your stance steady and strong. Feet must be planted to the ground. Twist your wrist every time you extend your arm. That will put more force into every hit." He spoke sternly.

Sweat beat down my temple. We've been at this for almost an hour. He was teaching me a few boxing moves. Which was really cool. It was way better than just moping around the lair.

" Now move your foot with every step at a time." Splinter began to move as I followed him with my jabs. " Remember keep your elbows tucked close to your body when you retract your arm. Yes now faster."

I followed his palms jabing then straight in the middle with every hit as we circled around the tree in the dojo. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my body. And it felt _great._

" Yame!"

Panting I stopped, standing in my spot I looked up at Splinter as he eyed me carefully. " You've done well, you have good muscle control. But your endurance needs a little work. Nothing a few 20 laps around the lair can't fix."

" F-few?" My jaw dropped shoulders slumped.

" Why of course." He smirked. " If you want to last longer you must train harder. By pushing your body to the limit. But let's do some basic stretches before we do you must gain some flexibility before you can move onto more _complex_ moves."

 _Easier said than done._

My lungs already felt like they were gonna burst.

" Come now." He said raising his arms over his head a placing them together while closing his eyes.

I moved to stand next to him following his moves. There was a comfortable silence in the air.

Till it was ruined.

Splinters ears twitched, hearing the sounds of his sons coming back from the surface. He sighed loudly as he can hear their arguments from afar. " We'll continue this another time then."

We found them fighting amongst each other. Leo glaring at Raph as they butted heads.

" If you'd just kept quiet then we wouldn't be in this mess!" Leo snapped.

" That old fart had it coming. Once I get my hands around hi-"

" Enough!" Splinter slammed his jade staff to the ground, keeping Raph from finishing his sentence. The turtles all hung their heads as they came before their sensei sitting in a line. " Explain."

* * *

I stood silent behind Master Splinter, he was quiet. Too quiet. He began to pace back and forth. " Not only did Raphael alert the Kraang." I visibly cringed at the name. " But you got caught, ON VIDEO!" He snapped at Raph clearly disappointed.

" Sensei! He was the angriest, nastiest guy you ever meant!" Raph spoke up.

" Except for you." Mikey leaned over snickering. Which resulted in getting punched upside the head by the hot headed turtle. " Ow!" Mikey shrunk back rubbing his head.

Raph turned his attention back to Splinter. " You should've heard the insults this guy was throwing at us they were so, INSULTING!"

" Oh? I did not realize he said mean things. Of course, you had no choice but to jeopardize your mission!" Splinter snapped.

The turtles literally shrunk back hearing their master snap in anger. Heck even I cringed. The air was filled with a heavy silent.

" _Buuurn_." Mikey spoke with a grin.

" You're ninjas, you work in the shadows in secret. This becomes difficult if there's proof of your existence, in high definition!" Splinter glared at Raph at that last part

" Look, we know where this guy lives. All we need to do is find him and shake him till the tape pops out." Raph spoke in his defense.

" Oh there's no tape. Video phones use flash memory-"

Raph growled loudly not allowing Donnie to finish his information correction.

Splinter eyed all of them. " Anger is self destructive."

" Well I always thought it was others destructive."

" Raphael! Stand up."

Raph stood up, I kinda felt bad because he kind of reminded me of a puppy.

" Somebody's in trooouble!" Mikey grinned cause this time it wasn't him.

" In the dojo, now!" Splinter ordered, all the turtles stood up and scrambled past their master.

I looked to Master Splinter. " First lesson, always be observant cause there is no telling who will catch you on video." He said as I followed him to the dojo.

* * *

Raph stood in the middle of the room, as Mikey, Leo and Donnie held bows with harmless arrows. Splinter looked at Raph, " Evade the arrows." Splinter spoke one simple command.

" No problem." Raph smirked cracking his knuckles.

" Hajime!"

They all let go of their arrows at once but Raph dodged them with ease. He back flipped into the air as one was shooting for his back. But Master Splinter grabbed it in his hand like it was nothing. " Yame! Again, except this time Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo. _Insult_ Raphael."

" Wait, insult him?" Donnie pointed to Raph in disbelief.

" Yes."

" And he can't fight back?" Donnie raised a nonexistent brow.

" No." Splinter shook his head.

Donnie chuckled looking to his brothers. " I'm feeling good about this plan."

" Hajime!"

Mikey chuckled loudly as they began to circle around Raph again. " You move like a bloated buffalo!" He laughed letting the arrow fly.

Raph did the splits spinning and using his arms to throw himself back into the air to stand. " I do not!"

" And you're always whining! Poor me! Nobody understands me!" Leo made a pouty face as he shot another arrow.

" Well you don't understand m- AHH!" The arrow hit directly onto Raph's shell making the turtle more angry than he already was.

" And, oh! You don't keep your back straight when doing Ahmoteh Koteh Giaku!" Donnie shot the arrow adding another blow to his shell. " And you're ugly!" He yelled hitting him again.

Mikey laughed out loud. " And gassy!"

HIT!

" Aah! You talk so tough but inside you're just a scared little baby!"

HIT!

" Who needs his bottle!"

HIT!

" And his diaper change!"

HIT! HIT!

" What's the matter Raph? Gonna cry?"

" **I!** "

HIT!

" **AM!** "

HIT!

" **NOT!** "

HIT! HIT!

" **GONNA CRY!** "

HIT!

Raph flopped to the ground from being overwhelmed.

Mikey sighed with joy. " I wish this moment could last forever."

" You know what! Forget this!" Raph bolted up throwing his sai's to the ground. " This is stupid!"

" ARGH! It didn't!" Mikey complained.

Raph turned to him revealing all the arrows stuck on his shell. He walked over to Master Splinter as if he was a hurt puppy.

" Minikuzation is the ability to endure insults with patience and humility. You cannot be a true ninja until you master it." The arrow stuck to Raph's temples popped off making Mikey laugh. Raph growled at him baring his fists. " UNDERSTOOD!" Splinter snapped getting his attention away from Mikey.

" Hai sensei." Raph stood up straight giving in.

" You must get that video back." He looked down at Raph. " Using _reason_ , not force."

The small session dispersed, they all kept their distance from Raph, cause they knew their brother could hold a grudge. Raph was the first to leave the dojo, stomping out.

" Wow, that felt really good." Mikey grinned.

" Talk about a once in a lifetime moment!" Donnie said looking to his brothers.

" Wow, that actually felt pretty good." Leo smiled joining his brothers.

I kept staring at the doorway Raph left through. He believes that no one understands him. _Just like I did._ I began to remember the fights I would get into at school, all the trouble I got into back in the foster homes. It was as if no one cared about me, that no one understood my pain and loss I had felt all those years. That was, until I met Diane. She changed my life, she understood, she was patient and kind. She never gave up on me. In a sense I could relate to Raph, but the big difference between us is...he has his family.

The three brothers left the dojo to do their own thing.

" Is something wrong Mason?' Splinter placed a hand on my shoulder. I didn't flinch, not this time. I looked up at him shaking my head. " Hmmm." He pulled his hand away folding it behind his back. " Very well. Tomorrow we will continue our lessons so be ready."

I nodded at that leaving the dojo.

After all that exercise my was starting to feel hungry, I can start to feel my arms stiffen from the workout. But it was a good kind. Walking to the kitchen I saw that Raph had his head slumped on the counter watching Spike eat his lettuce. He looked at me huffing, putting an arm under his head looking away from me. The arrows along his shell moving with his body. I walked over and began to pull out the arrows. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye, those green eyes filled with much emotion. But I didn't make eye contact as I pulled out the last arrow placing them on the counter and moving to the cupboard looking for some noodles. Luckily there were still more bowls left.

After cooking it in the microwave I sat at the counter across from Raph and began to eat. Raph didn't say anything as he just stared at nothing in particular. There were no more forks so I decided to use the chopsticks for once. Well, at least try to. I grabbed the sticks in my fingers trying to pinch them together to grab the noodles. But they slipped off the sticks everytime time I tried to bring them up.

Taking a deep breathe I tried again.

SLIP

Maybe if I move fast enoug-

SLIP

What if I wrap them around the chopsti-

SLIP.

SLIP!SLIP!SLIP!SLIP

 _ **SNAP!**_

The chopsticks broke in my fist as I glared at the noodles out of pure anger.

" Pfft!" Raph stifled a laugh but quickly turned away from me as I growled at him fire in my eyes. " And I thought I was the angry one." He smirked.

I huffed pushing my bowl aside. I never did say I got over my _own_ _anger issues._ But when you're hungry and chopsticks are practically starving you. Who wouldn't get angry, right?

" Hey don't go wasting noodles." Raph grabbed the bowl pushing it against my arm. I glared at the bowl. I heard Raph get up and began to shuffle around through the kitchen. And before I knew it another pair of wooden chopsticks were shoved in my face. " C'mon try again." Looking up I saw that he had his own pair and a bowl of noodles. " I'll even help you out of the goodness of my own heart." I snorted at that as I snatched them from his hand breaking them apart, Raph sat on his stool doing the same. " You hold them like this." He demonstrated he was holding them a certain way cause he only had three fingers. But I managed to catch onto him as I pinched the chopsticks between my fingers balancing them. " Now you grab a ball of noodles, the key is to gather them together into a ball, see." I saw that he swirled the noodles around grabbing a small bundle, he leaned a little forward bringing the noodle to his mouth. It was impossible for him NOT to make a slurping noise. " Now you try." He pointed with the sticks. I swirled them around trying to make a small bundle as I tried to lift it up half of the bundle fell back. But I managed to eat some making my stomach happy. " See, now that wasn't so hard now was it huh Mason." He smirked feeling proud of himself.

Swallowing the noodles I used my sleeve to wipe the water off my face. " May."

Raph blinked in surprise and confusion, not knowing he dropped his chopsticks, "huh?"

" C-Call me May." I ignored his reaction as I went to eat more noodles.

" Sure thing, _May_."

After that we ate our noodles in comfortable silence Spike decided to take a nap on the table laying his head over his leaf.

" So, did you really take on four guys?" Raph asked out of nowhere.

I only nodded, feeling a smirk pull at my lips. The memory flashing in my head.

" Did you win?"

I laughed a little at that. " Turns out numbskull brains are harder than metal lockers." I chuckled at that.

Raph seemed a little taken back that I said a full sentence, I was shocked myself but didn't let it show. " Was it for a good reason or did you just want to?"

I hummed to myself, " both."

" What did they do?" He raised a brow.

" It's a long story." I yawned for emphasis. My body felt tired after having a full stomach. A nap sure sounds nice right about now.

But Raph didn't press actually he just pouted with a huff as he gathered Spike in his arms. The turtle yawned as he stood up. " Feeling beat myself."

" Night Raph." I waved.

" N'ight." He said retreating from the kitchen.

* * *

* Next Day*

Waking up this morning, I headed to the dojo to see Master Splinter was already up doing some morning stretches. I just watched as he moved his arms like he was moving water. " Are you going to just stand there or will you join me?" He smirked still not opening his eyes. I moved to stand next to him widening my legs into a stance extending my arms in the air. " Clear your mind, concentrate on the silence around you, feel its energy." He swept his leg across the floor, me following. " Do not force your muscles, relax."

Taking a few deep breaths I let the tension somewhat disappear focusing on the air around me, the ground underneath me. It was relaxing, calming. " Good, like a river over stone." Splinter nodded.

We continued the stretches for at least an hour getting my body used to the warm up. Till Splinter decided that it was good enough. " Are you ready to resume your training?" Nodding I got into a stance holding my elbows close to my body, ready to practice my punches. Splinter chuckled a bit. " Now today I want you to use fists _and_ your legs." I blinked in confusion. " I will demonstrate." He moved over to the dummy in the corner of the room. He got into his stance punching jabs into it's chest really fast my eyes couldn't keep up. Quickly bringing his leg up planting his foot directly onto the chest sending it sailing across the room. He looked to me folding his arms. " Now, use your hands first strike twice then a sideways kick just like I showed you."

Nodding I punched into his palms but when I tried to bring my leg up I missed the target throwing myself off balance. Quickly I caught myself before I could trip backwards.

" Do not rush you movements, let you muscles relax and get used to it. Start off slow then once you start becoming familiar then gain some speed."

Sighing I did as he advised. Slowly throwing jabs into his hand and brought my leg up so it reached his palm. " Good." Splinter commented sternaly, making me feel some sort of pride. Again and again I started off slow but began to pick up the pace hitting harder into his palm. My muscles becoming more accustomed to the new movements.

I really couldn't tell how long we were practicing, but I found myself sweating and panting trying to catch my breath. I tossed off my sweatshirt leaving me in my black t-shirt. Splinter smirked. " Now, you're are going to add a little more momentum to this next one. Now watch closely." He moved to picked up the forgotten dummy. He jumped onto one leg using that momentum to bring his other leg higher to the air to slam the surface of his foot just near where it met the ankle. To slam home on the head of the dummy, quickly bringing himself back to his stance. Splinter stood up straight turning his attention back to me. I could feel a smile spreading across my face. Amazed at how much strength he used in one kick, and that was just a dummy.

" Now, I want you to come at me, do not relent… HAIJIME!"

Nodding curtly, I charged.

* * *

* Night*

I felt a few bruises begin to blossom on my legs and arms. But I didn't want to stop. Splinter blocked my leg before I could hit him across the head. But I quickly jumped back, putting some distance between me and him. I could feel my legs ready to give out on me, but I didn't want to stop, not until I land one hit on him.

" Yame!" Splinter yelled before I could charge again. " That is enough for today." He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

Suddenly I could feel the adrenaline start to wane, and finally noticed how bad I really felt. _Dios I didn't know I could sweat so much._

" There is something particular I've been seeing in you. During our session." Splinter stroked his beard.

" Hmmmm?" I tilted my head.

" Anger." He said all to bluntly.

" Nuh uh." I shook my head.

" Everytime you missed I could see your frustration grow. Turning into anger, making your moves less controlled and more...wild."

I hung my head trying to hide. Praying he doesn't do the same thing to me like he did to Raph.

" It is nothing to be ashamed of child."

Sighing I rubbed my neck out of habit now. " Before….everything. You could say I was a _problem_ _child_. Anger has always been my solution to...almost any situation." Suddenly I could feel myself get angry remembering ny times back in highschool. " If words couldn't get through people, then we weren't speaking the same language." I felt my fist clench.

Splinter noticed but didn't say anything. " Let's do some stretches before you actually break my dummy."

After doing some stretches I felt myself calm down a little. I was too hungry to care about how much I reeked right now. So me and Splinter headed to the kitchen. Only to find Raph talking to Spike. Splinter halted in his steps holding up his hand to signal me from giving away our presence.

" Who does Leo think he is!? So what if I got a temper! I'm still the best fighter we got! In fact! If anything, my anger makes me a better fighter!" He slumped his arms turning to Spike who was on the counter ogling his leaf. " You understand me don't you Spike?" Raph sat down in front of his pet. " Chew on your leaf if you understand me."

CHEW.

" Yeah I thought so." Raph smiled fondly at the small tortoise.

" I understand you too." Splinter stepped in making Raph jump in his seat.

" Seriously you gotta knock or something!" Raph threw an arm in the air.

I walked in from behind Splinter dragging myself to sit down, I'm surprised my legs carried me this far. Groaning I slumped onto the stool and flopped my head onto the counter. Raph eyed me with a raised brow.

" Raphael." Splinter called him out getting his attention. " Let me tell you a story."

" Sensei, I'm not in the mood for a story." Raph sighed.

" Spike, chew on your leaf if you're in the mood for a story."

...CHEW

" Very well." Splinter nodded. " When I was a young man I fell in love with a woman-"

" Oh hey! Is it that late!" Raph pretended to be looking at a watch, even though he doesn't wear or let alone _own_ one as he got up to leave.

" Sit." Splinter ordered.

Raph sighed in annoyance sitting back down.

" Her name was Tang Shen. And I was not the only one who loved her...there was a another man competing for her attention. Oroku Saki."

" Shredder." Raph spoke already being absorbed into the story.

" One day he insulted me in front of her. He called me many things, I felt I could not let those insults go unanswered. I lost my temper and over time our rivalry festered into hatred. Until Shredder sought to finish me….and I lost...my beloved Tang Shen."

" B-But it wasn't your fault. Shredder insulted _you!_ Y-You had no choice!" Raph got up trying to make his reason sound consulting.

Splinters head perked up at that. " No choice?" He turned his head to look at his son. " I could've chosen to ignore him. I could've chosen to let his words wash over me. Like a river over stone, but I let him anger me. It was _I_! Who turned his words into weapons." Splinter moved to stand closely to Raph looking down at him. " That's the choice _I_ made. What choice will you make?" he said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Raph grew silent as Splinter turned and left the kitchen leaving him to think. I lifted my head looking at the turtle, who hung his head in shame. " I...I gotta make this right." He said to no one in particular.

" Spike, chew your leaf if you agree." I looked plainly at the small tortoise.

...CHEW

Raph patted Spike's shell, " I knew you'd understand Spike." Raph sniffed the air and looked at me. " Jeez you stink." He wafted the smell away as he left.

A shower sounds nice right about now, hmmm maybe a bath would do. " Hey Spike, chew your leaf if you wanna join me for a small bath." He looked at me with little wide eyes and turned away from the leaf. My jaw dropped, " fine, I'll just enjoy it all by myself."

* * *

Blow drying my hair always made me sleepy, I had already changed into some fresh clothes. Wearing a sweater a size to big but helped cover up most of my body nonetheless. Which I appreciated. I would rather wear a hundred layers of clothing than look at myself. Running a hand through my hair deeming it dry enough.

Those stretches made me realize I had muscles in places I didn't even know. Making my way down the hall I flopped down onto the couch seeing the tv was left on. But I didn't care, I curled up on a pillow tucking in myself. Enjoying the sile-

" Call me a bloated buffalo one more time Mikey!"

 _And_ silence ruined.

Raph's voice echoed throughout the lair as the turtles came back from their mission.

" I think Mikey's learned his lesson Raph." Leo said with a yawn dragging his legs towards the couch. He sat down next to me slumping against the cushions. " Longest. Night. Ever."

I gave a small huff at that.

" Ooh you look cozy." Mikey jumped on top of me. I squeaked as he cannon balled.

" Mikey!" The other three turtles yelled.

Mikey got comfortable curling up like a cat. I could feel my limbs cry in protest as I groaned in pain.

" Get off of her!" Raph growled grabbing the small turtle by the back of his shell throwing him off.

Leo had concern etched into his features. " You okay?" He gently patted my back, which was somewhat comforting.

I nodded and turned to glare at Mikey with fire in my eyes. Making the small turtle shrink in Raph's hold. Who in which dropped to the floor.

" Mikey," Donnie sighed in annoyance, " you can't just go jumping on people, especially Mason for that matter." The tall turtle moved to sit on the other side of the room grabbing the remote switching the channel.

" _On 12 o' clock NEWS! Yet another scientist has gone missing. Dr. Nicholas Briar, from what we know he was going to be head of a major genetics project in the TCRI company."_

I perked up out of instinct, turning my head attention to the tv. I couldn't exactly see the screen unless I sat close enough.

" Uh, you okay Mason?" Donnie asked looking from me to the screen.

Sighing I just shrugged getting comfortable again, moving another pillow around me.

 _Dr. Briar….where have I heard that name before?_

I could feel a dark pit form in my thoughts. As my mind searched for memories. And I had a feeling they weren't good ones.

* * *

AHLO! Phew, this one took me ah' while. But here it is. It takes place of the episode Turtle Temper. I wanted to put some Raph interactions. And some of Mason's own anger issues. Yes she does have some only when she is really annoyed or frustrated. And I have her talking a little bit now that she is becoming accustomed to the Turtles life style. Hope ya like'd it!


	7. NOTE: MIA

Sitting in front of the TV eating popcorn from a bucket. * munch munch munch*

A mysterious dark aura loomed from under my bedroom door, shadows crawling across the floor.

" Huh!?" The tv turned to static as the power burned out. " Ah c'mon. I just paid the utilities this month." I dropped the bucket of popcorn moving to check if it wasn't unplugged. " That's _strange_."

 _CREEEEEAAAK!_

Yelping in surprise I see the door to my room slowly open. And being the idiot that I am, I went to check it out. With in the darkened room, there was a light that illuminated. Once I got closer I saw what it was.

My laptop.

"Oh no..." Before I turned back to the door it slammed shut.

" _ **UPDATE..."**_

Whispers filled the room, coming from all directions.

" No! I don't wanna!"

 _ **" UPDAAAATE!"**_

Okay now they were just yelling.

" UGGGHHH! FINE, FINE!" Grumbling I moved to sit in my chair looking at the laptop screen before me. " How far have I even gotten?" Sighing I fixed my glasses on my face. " Hmmm? Maybe, just a few...chapters."

* * *

HELLO! THERE!

Yes I am back from the dead...again. Yeah. Just letting you know that I am already halfway done with the next chapter and will update this story very soon. I have been chained to life like a bucket of popcorn and now the buckets empty. So sorry about the M.I.A stuff hopefully this chapter up coming chapter will make up for it!


End file.
